Package : Messenger Deity
by Lenovo Axioo
Summary: Hinata selalu membuat Naruto pusing sebab dia tidak pernah kehabisan hal tidak mungkin untuk disuruhkan pada pemuda itu. Hal biasa itu jadi masalah ketika Naruto bertemu seorang pembuat paket. Paket adalah metode tindakan kriminal yang menggunakan kekuatan/karakteristik yokai untuk eksekusinya. Warningnya. Bukan fic biasamu, AU, OOC, Slice of life, dan kali ini romancenya real.


Sebelum membaca fic ini disarankan sudah pernah membaca fic Package : Collective Puzzle. Tapi kalau tidakpun tidak masalah, sebab hubungan dengannya tidak terlalu erat.

Kenapa saya tidak memasukan fic ini dalam chap baru Package? karena sistem ffn menghalangi membatasi karakter yang ditampilkan dalam filter sampai 4 saja. Karena itulah saya bikin fic baru dan mempublishnya secara terpisah.

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

1 : Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku selalu berpikir kalau orang yang tidak sekolahpun itu tidak bodoh, tapi sepertinya aku harus merefisi pola pikirku."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau mengatakan seperti itu saat baru membuka mata setelah tidur selama dua belas jam penuh, tapi kalau kata-kata itu kau tujukan padaku aku akan bilang kalau aku ini sama sekali tidak bodoh."

Saat ini matahari sudah bersinar sangat terang, dan bukan hanya terang tapi juga panas, lalu bukan hanya panas tapi sangat panas sebab mulai hari ini libur musim panas dimulai. Mengesampingkan fakta kalau tidak ada perbedaan kegiatan antara hari libur dan hari biasa karena setiap hari yang kulakukan tetaplah sama. Tapi yang jelas, hari ini adalah hari libur.

Gadis cantik yang baru saja bangun di depanku adalah Hyuga Hinata. Anak kedua dari keluarga tempat aku bekerja. Dan pekerjaanku adalah melayani gadis ini dan juga adik perempuannya entah sampai berapa tahun lagi.

"Lalu buku bodoh macam apa yang sedang kau baca itu?"

Setelah duduk di balik chabudai(1) di tengah kamar bernuansa kayunya yang besar, aku segera menyiapkan sarapannya yang lebih pantas disebut dengan makan siang. Sebab kemalasannya sudah bukan lagi sekedar rahasia umum, makanan yang kubawakan untuknya masih hangat.

"Secara akademik kau boleh jadi kakak kelasku, tapi dalam kehidupan aku adalah seniormu."

"Bagaimana kalau kubalik kata-katamu? dalam kehidupan aku memang juniormu tapi secara akademik aku jauh lebih superior darimu."

"Ugh. . . kau membuat statusku kedengaran buruk."

Umurnya berada di bawahku, tapi gara-gara aku tidak naik kelas selama tiga tahun berturut-turut sekarang dia jadi kakak kelasku. Dan yang dia lakukan bukan hanya melewatiku, tapi juga meninggalkanku sangat jauh dalam masalah akademik meski orangnya sendiri hampir tidak pernah masuk ke kelas.

"Saat kau tidak naik kelas dua kali, aku sudah curiga kalau kau itu bodoh tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata benar-benar bodoh."

Dikatai orang itu biasa, dihina oleh mantan teman-temanku dulu juga bukan hal baru. Tapi dihina oleh gadis yang harusnya jadi adik kelasku benar-benar menghancurkan harga diriku. Setidaknya, aku ingin melebihinya dalam satu hal. Satu hal saja.

"Di dunia ini ada banyak hal yang tidak diajarkan di sekolah! tidak ada yang bisa mengajarkan pengalaman hidup kecuali umur! dan aku punya banyak pengalaman!"

"Kau benar juga. . . . kurasa tidak ada banyak orang yang punya pengalaman tidak pernah lulus dari SMU selamanya, mungkin aku harus membuat buku tentangmu dengan judul endless loop."

"Jangan mengkonotasikan kalau aku tidak akan pernah naik kelas! semester depan setiap hari aku akan bersujud ke kepala sekolah dengan begitu aku yakin kalau dia akan kasihan padaku dan menaikanku."

"Kurasa kerja kerasmu salah tempat."

Aku sudah berusaha belajar semampuku, tapi aku ini orang yang sudah terlalu lama dijejali dengan pemikiran-pemikiran kuno. Karena itulah mungkin secara tidak sadar aku sudah menolak pengetahuan umum modern yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang sudah kutahu sebelumnya.

Kecuali matematika dan bahasa, semua general subject yang diajarkan padaku selalu saja berakhir dengan aku tidak mengingatnya. Dan pada tentunya membuatku selalu gagal naik kelas.

"Hey Naruto. . . kau selalu bilang kalau pengalamanmu lebih banyak dariku, tapi memangnya kau bisa apa dengan banyak pengalaman?"

"Hahah. . . akhirnya kau bertanya juga . . "

Memang hal-hal yang paling bisa dibuat untuk pamer dan dibangga-banggakan adalah kemampuan akademik dan juga prestasi yang berada di sekelilingnya. Tapi hal semacam itu hanya akan jadi kenangan saat sudah tua, tidak berguna saat di tempat kerja, dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk menghadapi kehidupan keras dunia.

Sedangkan pengalaman, sampai kapanpun nilainya tidak akan turun.

"Ooooo . . . . ."

"Mungkin kau berpikir kalau aku ini bodoh."

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu menambahkan kata mungkin."

"Kau akan diam begitu aku memberitahukan isi buku ini."

"Jadi buku bodoh itu bukan sampah ya?"

"Kalau benda ini sampah aku tidak akan membelinya!."

Bicara dengannya benar-benar melelahkan. Apalagi ditambah fakta kalau dia itu hanya bicara sendiri dan bukannya memberikan jawaban dari kata-kataku. Pembicaraan kami bisa nyambung juga sudah termasuk keajaiban.

"Dengarkan aku Hinata, salah satu hal yang kau bisa dapatkan dari pengalaman yang banyak adalah skill untuk menghindari penipuan."

"Kalau memang begitu kenapa orang-orang lanjut usia malah jadi korban utama penipuan?"

"Hahaha! kau tidak akan paham adik kelas!."

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak ingin naik kelas selamanya!."

"Maafkan aku! maafkan aku karena sudah sombong! maafkan aku kakak kelasku yang manis!."

Jika dia marah biasanya dia tidak akan pernah mau melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat hidupku jadi lebih mudah. Bukan hanya itu, biasanya malah dia akan berusaha membuat hidupku jadi tambah buruk. Selain tidak akan membantuku mengerjakan tugas, ada kemungkinan sangat besar juga kalau dia tidak akan memberikanku petunjuk soal yang akan keluar untuk test.

Kalau semua itu sampai terjadi, tidak diragukan lagi kalau aku tidak akan pernah lulus dan berakhir hanya mendapatkan serifikat pernah sekolah.

"Apa kau tahu apa itu penipuan perokok jalanan?"

"Apa itu?"

Tentu saja dia tidak tahu, sebab dunianya hanya selebar sepuluh kilometer per segi. Dan itupun tidak setiap bagiannya jadi area jelajahnya. Kehidupannya hanya berputar di sekitar rumahnya, lahan pertanian ayahnya, dan juga sekolahnya yang kebetulan sekali hanya lima puluh meter di luar tanah milik keluarganya.

Lalu. Meski memang dia kakak kelasku, tapi dia masih tetap masuk dalam kategori adik perempuan. Yang artinya. . . aku adalah kakaknya. . . hahahahah. . . .

"Tiba-tiba aku tidak nafsu makan setelah melihat ekspresi wajahmu, aku akan keluar dulu."

"Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu! dengarkan aku dulu kakak kelasku yang manis!."

Hinata kembali duduk setelah tadi sempat buru-buru berdiri. Dia kembali memakan sarapan siangnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Apa dia serius tidak punya nafsu makan?

"Kalau begitu."

Kau pernah melihat tanda dilarang merokok banyak di pasang di mana-mana kan? biasanya seseorang yang melanggar dan nekat merokok di area dengan tanda itu dan ketahuan akan dikenai denda.

Tapi ke mana uang denda itu mengalir? apakah ke polisi? ataukah ke pengurus tempat warga lokal berada? seperti parkir ilegal.

"Umm. . . . ."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan mencoba berpikir.

Tapi sekeras apapun dia berpikir aku yakin kalau dia tidak akan menemukan jawabannya sebab dia bahkan belum pernah bertemu polisi maupun orang yang didenda karena merokok.

"Sebab hal itu tagak abu-abu seseorang bisa memanfaatkannya untuk menipu seseorang."

Saat seseorang sedang merokok di salah satu tempat itu, orang lain bisa saja mendatanginya lalu bilang dia ke sana untuk meminta denda pada orang yang sedang merokok tadi. Yang jadi korban mungkin nantinya sadar kalau dia kena tipu, tapi sebab kehilangan yang dia alami sangat kecil dan dia memang pada dasarnya sudah melanggar hukum, si korban biasanya hanya akan membiarkannya saja.

Si korban juga merasa bersalah dan bisa saja menganggap kalau dia tertipu karena karma.

"Ummm . . . . . kedengarannya masuk akal, tapi bukankah hasilnya cuma sedikit!."

Kalau cuma sekali hasilnya memang sedikit, tapi kalau berkali-kali hasilnya lumayan banyak. Lagipula penipuan macam ini biasanya bukan dilakukan karena pelakunya benar-benar butuh uang tapi mungkin cuma iseng atau yang lainnya.

Selain itu asalkan orang yang jadi target tidak sama atau orang yang dia incar bukan anggota geng motor, melakukan penipuan dengan kedok denda seperti itu bisa dibilang lumayan aman.

"Tidak seperti penipuan lewat telpon, pelaku tidak perlu pintar bicara dan hanya perlu bertindak tidak mencurigakan."

"Aku jarang keluar dan aku juga tidak merokok, tapi terima kasih atas informasinya."

"Fwhooooooo . . . . .akhirnya ada berterima kasih juga padaku."

Kalau tidak salah, terakhir kalian dia mengucapkan terima kasih padaku adalah saat aku membelikannya boneka waktu dia masih sepuluh tahun. Padahal dulu dia sangat lucu, kenapa sekarang dia jadi semenyebalkan ini.

"Jangan berlebihan begitu, setiap hari kau juga diberi terima kasih saat beli sesuatu di toko kan?"

Tidak! tidak pernah! setiap kali aku datang aku malah disambut dengan muka sinis dan tatapan curiga seakan aku ini orang tidak punya uang yang datang dengan maksud untuk mencuri.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, harusnya aku tahu kalau kau punya aura orang miskin."

"Jangan minta maaf! dan bagaimana bisa kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan!? lalu aku bukan orang miskin!."

Aku hanya tidak kaya.

Setelah itu, pembicaraan kami mengarah ke hal-hal lain seperti bagaimana aku selalu bisa membuat teman-teman baruku menganggap kalau aku juga sama seperti mereka yang baru saja lulus dan di terima di sekolah baru. Walau meski pada akhirnya seminggu kemudian semua orang tahu kalau aku ini murid yang sudah berkali-kali merasakan sensasi jadi siswa baru setiap tahunnya.

"Auramu benar-benar sesuatu. . ."

"Karena itulah jangan remehkan aku adik kecil."

"..."

"Maafkan aku kakak kelasku yang manis."

Hinata menyelesaikan makannya dan melihatku sekali lagi. Kali ini tidak dengan tatapan mengintimidasi maupun merendahkan.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong dari mana kau tahu tentang hal itu?"

"Pertanyaaan bagus!."

Saat sedang berada di situs media sosial, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang baik hati. Sepertinya dia sering jadi korban penipuan dan punya banyak pengalaman ditipu seseorang. Karena sudah merasakan seberapa menyedihkannya ditipu dia memutuskan untuk membuat buku manual untuk menghindari berbagai macam tipuan dalam dunia modern.

"Sebab kami itu teman, dia memberiku diskon untuk bukunya! dengan tiga ratus ribu saja aku bisa terlindungi dari berbagai macam tipuan dari berbagai arah! hebat kan? hebat kan? untunglah aku membeli buku ini!."

Buku yang dia hina-hina dari tadi adalah buku terhebat yang pernah kubaca. Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa membelinya dengan harga murah. Aku bahkan dengar orang lain harus membelinya dengan harga dua kali lipat.

"Tunggu dulu. . . setelah kuingat-ingat. . . aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar ada penipuan semacam itu."

"Lalu apa? kau kan tidak pernah keluar daerah ini, mana mungkin kau punya pengalaman bertemu penipu?."

"Aku juga sudah bertanya pada banyak orang dan mereka juga tidak tahu?"

Hinata menunjukan smartphonenya yang menampilkan akun media sosialnya. Dia menanyakan tentang metode penipuan yang kuberitahukan padanya tadi. Followernya langsung menjawab dengan cepat.

Ada berbagai macam jawaban yang muncul, tapi dari kesemuanya kesimpulan yang ditarik cuma satu.

"Hey Naruto. . . apa penipuan seperti itu memang benar-benar ada? apa kau yakin yang mengirimimu buku itu bukan penipu yang ingin menipumu dengan menulis buku yang isinya penuh informasi yang dibuat-buat?"

Eh?

"Lagipula di sini tidak ada yang menjual rokok, dan aku yakin tidak ada yang mau repot-repot memasang plang dilarang merokok di jalan tanah di antara hutan dan sawah."

Uuuuuuuu. . . .

"Uangkuuuuuuu!."

2 : Uzumaki Naruto.

Menggunakan seragam sekolah di saat sedang libur sekolah untuk jalan-jalan, dilihat dari manapun pasti kelihatan aneh. Tapi sebab orang-orang yang melihat kami adalah orang yang biasa melihat kami, alias pekerja dari orang tua si subjek. Tidak ada satupun komentar yang menyebutkan tentang keanehan itu. Ada yang menganggap keanehan Hinata itu biasa, dan ada yang berpikir kalau walau tidak biasa lebih baik jangan ditanya.

Dan aku masuk dalam kategori orang kedua.

Ketika dia melakukan hal gila, jangan tanya, jangan dipikirkan dan ikuti saja. Selama apa yang dia lakukan tidak berbahaya lebih baik biarkan saja dia melakukan apa yang dia mau. Sebab di daerah ini hampir tidak ada fasilitas entertaiment, gadis kurang kerjaan itu akan langsung kehabisan hal untuk dikerjakan.

"Padahal dulu banyak yang bermain di sini."

"Jangan memasang muka nostalgia seperti itu, kau bahkan tidak pernah ikut bermain padahal anak-anak lain datang ke sini untuk melihatmu! gara-gara itu aku yang harus selalu melayani permainan mereka."

"..."

Sekali lagi, gadis itu menatapku dengan tatapan yang bilang kalau aku sedang mengganggu waktu berharganya.

Aku terpaksa diam dan membiarkannya mengenang kenangan yang bahkan tidak pernah dia alami.

Mengesampingkan fakta kalau dia itu sama sekali tidak pernah bermain dengan anak lain, apa yang dia katakan memang benar. Dulu, ada banyak sekali anak yang datang ke sini hanya untuk bermain. Sebab mau bagaimana lagi? yang punya halaman dengan luas lebih dari satu kilometer persegi hanyalah Hinata jadi normal kalau mereka berbondong-bondong datang ke sini.

Dulunya, selain rumah keluarga Hinata yang letaknya ada di tengah area. Ada banyak rumah pekerja lain yang letaknya tidak jauh dari area pertanian, oleh karena itu populasi anak kecil lumayan banyak dulu. Selain itu, biasanya ada banyak anak juga yang sengaja datang dari daerah sekitar lahan milik keluarga gadis ini.

Meski keadaan tempat ini sama seperti sekarang dengan sarana entertaiment yang jumlahnya nol, tapi dulu tempat ini benar-benar ramai dan hidup. Tidak seperti sekarang, yang ada hanyalah pekerja tua dan beberapa kendaraan yang lewat seminggu sekali untuk mengambil hasil pertanian.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Hinata, modernisasi yang cepat akibat era industri, serta arus urbanisasi yang tidak bisa dibendung, lalu rasio kelahiran yang menurun membuat desa seperti tempat ini jadi berkurang derastis penduduknya."

Hinata berbalik lalu melihatku dengan seksama, setelah itu dengan ekspresi kaget yang dilebih-lebihkan dia menutupi mulutnya sebelum berbicara padaku.

"Se-sejak kapan kau bisa bicara menggunakan istilah-istilah sulit seperti itu dengan mudah?"

"Sialan kau! istilah seperti itu normal! tolong berhenti bertingkah seperti aku ini orang paling bodoh di dunia!."

"Memangnya bukan? kurasa hanya orang terbodoh di dunia yang bisa tidak naik selamanya dari kelas satu SMU."

"Sudah kubilang aku akan naik! tahun depan aku akan naik kelas!."

"Jadi kau bukan orang terbodoh di dunia?"

"Tentu saja bukan!."

"Kalau begitu apa artinya badan legislatif?"

"Gampang! badan yang menerapkan dan melaksanakan undang-undang!."

"Itu eksekutif, kalau begitu kapan perang dunia pertama pecah?"

"Kurasa sembilan belas tiga sembilan."

"Itu perang dunia kedua, kalau begitu aku akan tanya hal yang lebih mudah! siapa itu Richard Stallman?"

"Ahahahaha kalau ini tidak mungkin salah, pendiri facebook."

"Aku butuh isotonik, sepertinya berbicara padamu membuatku jadi kekurangan darah."

"Apa hubungannya? dan dari mana aku bisa mendapatkan minuman isotonik? di sini bahkan tidak ada orang yang berjualan!."

"Kalau begitu pertanyaan terakhir."

"Dengarkan aku!."

"Apa itu MMORPG?"

"MMORPG adalah singkata dari Massively multiplayer online role-playing game di mana seseorang bisa memainkan game komputer secara masal bersama banyak sekali orang lewat media LAN ataupun Internet, selain itu player juga bisa berinteraksi dengan player lain. Dalam permainan ini seorang playe. . . . "

"Berhenti! aku paham!."

"Sukurlah kau sudah paham kalau aku ini bukan orang bodoh!."

"Aku paham kalau memang sepertinya tidak akan pernah naik kelas, kau tahu tidak Naruto?."

Orang bodoh itu bukan orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi orang yang pengetahuannya tidak berguna di tempat di mana dia berada. Seorang mekanik akan jadi orang bodoh di kantor pemerintahan dan juga sebaliknya, pegawai pemerintahan tidak akan berguna di bengkel mobil.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, tapi kau memang tidak akan pernah naik kelas."

"Jangan melukai perasaanku setelah pura-pura ingin membuatku merasa lebih baik."

"Sama-sama."

"Siapa yang berterima kasih padamu!?."

"Aku bosaaan."

Dia mulai lagi, tapi meski begitu aku bisa paham dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Meski aku bilang kalau kami ini jalan-jalan tapi perjalanan kami hanya berkutat di area tanah milik ayahnya saja. Yang memang luas tapi tidak cukup luas untuk bisa kami jelajahi dengan mata penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Kemudian, fakta kalau dia sudah hidup di sini selama lima belas tahun juga membuat apapun yang kami lihat tidak lagi kelihatan menarik. Malahan bisa dibilang dengan melihat semua itu, kami jadi sadar kalau kehidupan yang kami jalani ini benar-benar membosankan.

"Jangan pikirkan hal macam-macam, jika kau ingin berpikir lebih baik pikirkan bagaimana caranya menghiburku."

"Kenapa aku harus menguras otaku hanya untuk mencari cara menghiburmu?."

Aku sangat yakin kalau aku datang ke sini tidak dengan tujuan melamar sebagai entertainer. Jika aku punya cita-cita seperti itu, aku tidak akan datang ke desa terpencil ini melainkan ke kota dan ikut audisi ajang pencarian bakat. Dengan suara dan penampilanku, kurasa lolos penyisihan sama sekali bukan hal yang sulit.

"Tugasku adalah menjaga dan melayani kebutuhan dasarmu."

Hiburan sendiri memang sebuah kebutuhan, tapi kebutuhan akan hiburan adalah kebutuhan tersier yang meski tidak dipenuhipun si orang tidak akan mati. Karena itulah, hiburan bukan termasuk kebutuhan dasar yang menjadi tanggung jawabku.

"Aku juga di sini untuk melindungimu dari tindak kejahatan dan kriminal."

"Hehhh. . . . ."

Dia menghela nafas panjang. Dan aku tahu kenapa dia melakukannya. Aku bilang kalau aku ada untuk melindunginya, tapi pada dasarnya di sini orang saja sudah langka sehingga kejahatan dan sebagainyapun secara otomatis kesempatannya terpangkas sangat banyak. Bahkan aku bisa menjamin kalau meski seseorang datang dengan mengenakan perhiasan mahal dengan terang-terangan di sini. Orang itu hanya akan dapat komplain karena membuat orang lain silau.

"Kenapa kau Hinata. . ."

"Aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk basah-basahan."

"Ha? apa maksudmu?"

Hinata mulai berjalan dengan cepat, bahkan saking cepatnya dia mulai meninggalkanku. Tentu saja aku tidak membiarkannya begitu saja, aku segera menyamakan kecepatan jalanku dengannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dengan mudah aku bisa menyalipnya.

"Sebentar lagi akan hujan."

Hinata menunjukan smartphonenya padaku, di sana ada ramalan kalau pada siang hari tempat di mana kami berdua berada akan hujan. Mungkin ada yang berpikir kalau tempat terpencil di mana kami berdua tinggal tidak tersentuh oleh modernisasi, tapi jangan remehkan yang namanya moderenisasi.

Jaringan LTE saja sudah sampai ke sini, dan malah sebenarnya beberapa kilo dari area milik keluarganya Hinata sudah berkembang normal sebagaimana kota-kota kecil yang biasa kalian lihat. Tempat ini tidak ikut berubah derastis adalah karena area seluas sepuluh kilometer persegi di mana kami berada merupakan tanah pribadi,sehingga pembangunan tidak bisa dilakukan jika pemilik tidak memberikan ijin.

Dan tentu saja ayah Hinata yang keras kepala itu tidak memberikan ijin. Bahka gara-gara orang itu, jalan antar kota yang seharusnya bisa dibuat lurus terpaksa dibangun memutari tanah miliknya.

Bisa dibilang kalau tempat kami berada tidak tersenggol oleh modernisasi, atau lebih tepatnya tidak tersentuh jalannya waktu.

"Tapi kita akan berteduh di mana? di sekitar sini sama sekali tidak ada bangunan."

Meski memang hasil modernisasi sudah berterbangan di atas kami tanpa bisa kami lihat, tapi kenyataan kalau di area seluas sepuluh kilometer ini perkembangan jaman tidak mampu masuk adalah kenyataan. Selain tidak ada bangunan permanen, di sekitar kami bahkan tidak ada rumah penduduk. Sebab kebanyakan dari mereka pindah ke bagian lain dari area ini.

Ke bagian yang sudah lebih modern.

"Jalan-jalan kita belum selesai jadi tentu kita belum akan berhenti."

"Kalau begitu kita mau ke mana jalan cepat-cepat seperti ini?"

"Mengejar payung."

Mengejar payung? apa ini plesetan dari mengejar matahari? kalau iya rasanya sama sekali tidak cocok di telinga. Jika mengejar matahari digambarkan seakan mengejar impian yang tidak mungkin bisa dicapai, lalu apa arti dari mengejar payung?

Tunggu dulu, di saat mengejar matahari itu walau tidak mungkin tapi kedengaran mungkin mengejar payung itu kedengarangan tidak mungkin walau bisa dilakukan. Sebab pada dasarnya payung itu bahkan tidak bergerak.

"Cepat bantu aku Naruto!."

"Bantu apa!?"

Tanpa kusadari, kami berdua sudah berlari dengan sekuat tenaga mengejar seseorang yang sedang memegang payung.

"Tangkap dia!."

"Apa kau seriussss?."

Tiba-tiba dia berlari lebih lambat dariku, setelah itu dia memposisikan diri di belakangku. Kemudian dia melompat dan menendang punggungku sampai aku mau jatuh, dan gara-gara hal itu secara reflex aku jadi berlari lebih cepat supaya aku tidak terjatuh. Membuatku menabrak wanita pembawa payung yang berjalan di depan kami tadi.

Aku berakhir menabraknya, dia jatuh ke tanah, dan aku jatuh di atasnya lalu payung yang dia pegang berguling hampir jatuh ke aliran air di samping kiri jalan.

"Maafkan aa. . . . . ."

Awalnya, wanita yang sedang berada di bawahku ini hanya seorang wanita yang punya selera agak aneh sebab dia mengenakan kimono di tengah jalan pada musim yang sangat panas ini. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, malahan bisa dibilang kalau tubuhnya persis model di majalah yang pernah kubaca.

Kakinya yang terlihat setelah kimono bagian bawahnya tersingkap kelihatan jenjang dan mulus, pinggangnya langsing, dan ukuran dadanya kelihatan pas. Kulitnya putih dan juga bersih serta dia bahkan berbau segar. Tapi ada yang kurang darinya.

"Kau nakal juga ya anak manis."

"Ahahahhaha . . . ."

Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyingkirkan lengan kimononya yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya. Dan setelah tangannya sudah berada di posisi yang tidak lagi menghalangi pandanganku akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya.

Salah, maksudku aku malah tidak melihatnya.

Wajahnya tidak ada. Dia tidak mempunyai wajah. Wajahnya rata.

"Maafkan aku!."

Aku mengambil payung yang tadi jatuh dan segera berlari sekuat tenaga. Mengejar Hinata yang sudah berlari lebih dulu dariku.

Sialan, sialan, sialan, sialan, sialan!

"Hey bocah, sampai kapan kau mau membuatku pusing seperti ini?"

Ketika aku melihat ke arah suara itu berasal, secara otomatis aku melihat ke arah tangan kananku yang sedang membawa payung dari wanita tadi. Dan begitu pandanganku mengenai objek yang sedang kupegang.

"Aaaaa!..."

Aku berteriak lalu melempar payung itu sejauh yang kubisa. Kenapa? karena apa yang kupegang adalah sebuah kaki dan suara yang tadi kudengar berasal dari mulut payung yang mempunyai tangan atletis itu.

3 : Uzumaki Naruto.

Sejak dulu, ada makhluk bernama yokai yang sering muncul dalam berbagai macam cerita di berbagai macam media Mulai dari yang lama seperti Hyakumonogatari, yang klasik seperti banyak kamishibai, sampai yang modern seperti mangan dan anime.

Mereka adalah makhluk supranatural yang sudah ada sejak jaman manusia mulai bisa menulis, bahkan mungkin sebelum itu.

Tapi keberadaan mereka mulai menghilang, mereka mulai tersingkirkan dari kehidupan manusia dan sedikit demi sedikit terlupakan. Gara-gara efek modernisasi, tempat mereka tinggal juga ikut hilang, dan begitu mereka tidak punya tempat lagi mereka akan pergi.

Sehingga pada akhirnya, di jaman ini menemukan yokai itu hampir tidak mungkin.

Normalnya.

Dalam segala hal pasti selalu ada yang namanya pengecualian, dan ketidakadaan yokai juga punya pengecualian. Jika di tempat lain mereka hanya sebuah cerita dan dianggap tidak nyata lalu dilabeli mitos, di sini keadaanya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Mungkin karena di sini modernisasi tidak berhasil menginjakan kakinya atau karena di daerah ini hampir semuanya seperti keadaan setengah abad yang lalu, menemukan yokai di tempat ini sama sekali bukan hal yang sulit.

"Di mana payungku Naruto?"

Kami berdua berhasil menemukan sebuah bangunan yang sepertinya adalah tempat penyimpanan hasil pertanian untuk berteduh. Padahal aku yakin kalau aku sudah hafal betul tempat ini, tapi ternyata masih ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui.

"Kejar saja sendiri!."

"Kalau aku melakukannya sendiri berarti kau tidak melakukan tugasmu."

"Tugasku bukan mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya untuk memberimu payung!."

Yokai sendiri ada banyak jenisnya. Ada yang baik, tidak berbahaya, berbahaya, dan mematikan.

Pengkategoriannya sendiri dibuat berdasarkan efek yang mereka bawa atau timbulkan. Yokai berupa anak kecil yang setiap hari bermain-main di belakang halaman rumah tinggal kami adalah Zashiki warashi, mereka dikategorikan baik karena menurut cerita mereka membawa keberuntungan bagi rumah yang ditinggalinya.

Lalu ada juga Sunekosuri, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menggosok-gosokan wajahnya ke kaki seseorang. Dan sebab penampilannya sama dengan anjing kecil atau kucing, mereka tidak menyebabkan keburukan. Malahan mereka lebih sering dianggap lucu dan diperlakukan seperti peliharaan. Yokai berbentukan payung tadi juga masuk dalam kategori ini, sebab dia tidak pernah melukai manusia.

Kemudian yang masuk kategori berbahaya adalah seperti Nekomata, Yuki onna, dan Inugami. Mereka punya kekuatan untuk membunuh, mereka bisa membunuh, dan mereka juga pernah membunuh. Tapi mereka tidak selalu membunuh sebab untuk bisa membunuh seseorang, ada syarat-syarat yang harus dipenuhi.

Mereka berbahaya, tapi selama tidak diganggu atau seseorang tidak memenuhi syarat yang ada mereka akan tetap diam dan tidak muncul untuk membunuh.

Dan yang terakhir adalah yokai yang mematikan. Mereka tidak perlu jadi jahat untuk jadi mematikan. Sebab yokai jenis ini memiliki kekuatan yang bisa aktif bahkan hanya dengan melihat, menyentuh, atau mendengarnya saja.

Seperti wanita berpayung tadi. Jika seseorang melihatnya, seseorang itu akan mati besok paginya.

"Bagaimana ini? aku bahkan belum pernah punya pacar, belum pernah berpegangan tangan dengan seorang gadis dan juga belum pernah berciuman dan yang lain-lainnya."

"Bicara apa kau ini? aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan pernah punya pacar tapi kalau sekedar berpegangan tangan dengan seorang gadis kau sudah melewati tahap itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

"Sebagai catatan saja ya Hinata! jangan hitung pengalamanku dengen Hanabi! dia itu bukan seorang gadis tapi anak kecil."

Jika pengalamanku dengan Hanabi dihitung, tentu saja sudah hampir semua level interaksi berhasil kulewati entah itu fisik maupun yang lain. Jangankan sekedar berpegangan tangan, yang memandikannya dari kecil saja aku.

Jika pengalaman dengan Hanabi dihitung, tentu saja aku sudah bisa mati dengan tenang.

Bisa setiap hari menyentuh kulitnya yang lembut dan mulus itu, menghirup segar aroma rambutnya yang masih basah setelah mandi, dan bisa sampai puas memegang paha, perut, dan hampir semua bagian tubuh kenyal Hanabi adalah sebuah kenikmatan dunia yang benar-benar tidak ada duanya.

"Naruto. . . . . . . . . aku punya pertanyaan untukmu?"

"Jangan menggangguu nostalgiaku! kalau saja Hanabi ada di sini aku tida akan stress. . ."

Gara-gara Hanabi pergi ke tempat Neji tingkat ke-stressanku jadi naik dan menumpuk sebab aku tidak bisa melepaskannya dengan bermain dengannya di kamar mandi. Biasanya setelah seharian dibully Hinata dan menumpuk masalah di otaku, sorenya aku akan bisa relax dengan memeluk tubuh kecil super lembut dan wangi Hanabi di dalam bak mandi.

"Jadi kau mau mati besok atau sekarang?"

Aku sangat yakin kalau aku tidak mengatakan apapun, aku sangat yakin kalau semua itu hanya kupikirkan dan isi pikiranku hanya aku yang bisa membacanya. Tapi kenapa Hinata bisa semarah ini? apa mukaku menunjukan kalau aku sedang memikirkan adik kecil imut-imutnya itu? tidak kan?

"Ka-kalau bisa, aku tidak ingin mati."

"Ooooo. . . ."

Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya, tapi sesaat kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Aku mengampunimu."

Apa yang dia katakan terdengar bagus di telinga, tapi untuk suatu alasan entah kenapa aku merasa kalau sebentar lagi aku akan mendapat sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar pukulan. Bukan, lebih dari sekedar bencana.

"Dulu saat aku kecil, kau pernah memberikanku sebuah cincin."

Tapi cincin itu hilang saat aku menyelamatkannya yang hampir tenggelam di bendungan di bagian ujung lahan pertanian. Cincinnya sendiri hanya sebuah cincin murahan yang kubelikan untuknya saat ada festival di kota, tapi sepertinya dia sangat menyukainya sehingga aku harus menghiburnya selama satu minggu penuh sebab dia terus menangis saat khilangannya.

"Aku jadi ingat hal tidak mengenakan."

Eventnya sendiri sangat bagus, saking bagusnya hal itu harusnya bisa menaikan point afeksiku terhadapnya sampai taraf maksimal. Hanya saja, gara-gara suara tangisnya ada banyak yokai yang datang ke rumah dan membuatku merasakan pengalaman paling horor seumur hidupku.

"Aku tidak perduli pendapatmu, aku hanya ingin kau mengambilkannya untuku."

"Kau sedang bercanda kan Hinata?"

"Tidak, jika kau berhasil aku akan memintakan maaf atas tindakan tidak sopanmu pada yokai tadi siang, kurasa dengan itu dia akan menunda kematianmu."

"Semua itu gara-gara kau! kau yang menendangku! kau yang menyuruhku menabraknya! dan kau juga yang menyuruhku mengambil payungnya."

"Tapi ujung-ujungnya kau yang melakukannya kan? dan aku hanya jadi penonton."

"Aku akan minta maaf sendiri."

"Kalau kau menemuinya lagi, kurasa dia akan langsung membunuhmu jadi menyerah saja! dan tentu saja kalau kau tidak bisa menemukan cincin itu aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa sehingga aku tidak rugi."

"Tapi aku rugi berat!."

Jika dia tidak melakukan apa-apa berarti dia akan membiarkanku mati besok pagi.

"Mission start!."

"Apanya yang mission start!? dan kita masih kekurangan orang kalau ingin membuat kelompok Little Buster!(2)."

"Jangan khawatir Naruto! kita selalu menang sebelum permainan dimulai."

"Kuharap seseorang benar-benar menariku ke dunia lain."

Jika memang ada dunia di mana semuanya ditentukan dengan game, aku benar-benar ingin ke sana.

"Waktumu sampai jam dua besok siang, semoga beruntung."

Jangan bicarakan masalah keberuntungan dengan orang sial ini. Cincin itu hilang sepuluh tahun yang lalu, jadi mencarinya di bendungan itu sudah tidak mungkin. Bisa saja benda itu sudah karatan lalu larut ke dalam air, atau hanyut terbawa arus menuju persawahan dan tertanam lumpur. Dan mungkin benda itu juga sudah luntur di sana.

"Uwaaaaaa. . . . . aku stresss."

Cepat pulang Hanabi! setidaknya aku ingin menghilangkan rasa stress ini sebelum mati.

"Aku akan menunggumu di rumah."

Hujan berhanti dan Hinatapun berjalan pelan menuju entah kemana. Tapi sebelum benar-benar hilang dari pandanganku, dia berbalik lalu menambahkan omongannya.

"Tolong jangan pulang lebih dari jam dua belas, aku takut tidak ada yang membangunkanku dan sarapanku jadi tertunda."

Aku ingin marah padanya, aku ingin segera berlari dan memukul pantatnya seperti dulu waktu dia masih kecil. Tapi begitu melihat senyumnya yang cerah di bawah sinar matahari yang berwarna oranye.

Entah kenapa amarahku jadi hilang.

Sial. Dia tahu kalau dia itu manis. Dan dia menggunakan kemanisannya untuk membuatku menurutinya. Benar-benar licik. Licik tapi manis.

4 : Uzumaki Naruto.

Permintaanya itu sangat gila, tapi kegilaan itu ada dalam darahnya dan jika dia tidak gila maka namanya bukan Hinata. Jadi bisa dibilang kalau apa yang kuanggap gila dia anggap biasa-biasa saja.

"Kalau begini aku yang akan jadi gila."

Jika kehidupanku dijadikan sebuah film, maka aku yakin kalau judulnya pasti Mission impossible. Sebab sampai saat ini, Hinata selalu saja punya ide gila yang melibatkanku untuk melakukan hal-hal yang normalnya tidak mungkin. Dan kali inipun sama.

Menemukan kembali sebuah benda yang sudah hilang sepuluh tahun yang lalu di sebuah tempat di mana sebatang emas akan langsung tidak kelihatan begitu jatuh ke atasnya adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Saking sulitnya aku yakin kalau kemungkinan berhasilnya bahkan kurang dari satu persen.

Sebab aku bingung mulai dari mana, aku memutuskan untuk memulai pencarianku dari bendungan tempat Hinata akan tenggelam dulu. Meski aku tahu kalau aku tidak akan menemukan apapun di sana.

Bendungan yang kumaksud adalah sebuah bendungan di ujung perbatasan antara tanah pribadi ini dengan daerah yang menyambung ke bagian kota tetangga. Tidak seperti kelihatannya, tempat ini tidak memiliki sumber airnya sendiri sehingga sebuah jalur air air buatan harus dibangun menuju tempat ini.

Semua bagian di area ini kelihatan hijau dan alami, tapi air yang mengalir di atasnya bukanlah air murni dari pegunungan. Melainkan air dari kota yang sudah melewati proses demineralisasi. Airnya tidak kotor, tapi kedalaman bendungan ini tidak mai-main, dari bagian atas sampai ke dasar kurasa ada jarak sekitar sepuluh meter.

"Tolooooooooong!."

Meski aku sendiri sudah lelah mengatakannya, tapi akan kukatakan lagi. Normalnya, jika seseorang mendengar suara minta tolong pasti seseorang itu akan melihat ke arah suaranya dan memastikan ada apa dengan si pemiliknya. Tapi di tempat ini, aku tidak bisa seceroboh itu.

Aku harap aku tidak perlu menjelasakannya lagi.

"Tolong aku bocah!."

Hmmmm. . . dari suaranya sepertinya seseorang itu benar-benar butuh bantuan. Tapi aku harus berpikir lagi.

"Hey yang di sana! jangan hanya diam dan tolong aku!."

Aku harus memastikannya dulu.

"Apa kau manusia?"

"Tentu saja bodoh!."

Pencuri tidak akan mengaku kalau dia pencuri, aku harus memastikannya sekali lagi. Tidak, aku harus terus memastikannya sampai aku benar-benar yakin kalau dia itu memang manusia.

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku."

"Akan kujawab nanti kalau aku sudah selamat! sekarang tolong aku!."

"Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu!."

"Kalau begitu cepat! cepat berikan pertanyaannya!."

"Apa kau manusia?"

"Aku manusia!."

"Jangan coba menipuku!."

"Aku bukan manusia!."

"Aku tidak akan menolongmu!."

"Lihat ke sini bodoboboboboobob. . . ."

Setelah mendengar suara gelembung udara, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melihat ke arah suara itu dan mendapati seorang pria sedang dalam proses tenggelam.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi kalau kau tenggelam!."

"Aku coba mengatakannya dari tadi!."

Aku segera berlari sekuat tenaga menuju tepi bendungan dan menarik tangan orang itu yang mulai menuju ke tengah dan ke bawah dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Pegang tanganku!."

Dia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat, setelah itu aku mencoba menariknya. Tapi ada yang aneh, dia terasa sangat berat. Dan dari penampilannya sepertinya berat yang kurasakan bukan berasal dari orang itu sendiri.

Dan begitu aku melihat apa yang berada di tubuh orang itu aku langsung tahu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu yokai mematikan di siang hari seperti ini?"

Aku sendiri bertemu dengan yokai di siang hari, tapi untuk kasusku agak spesial. Meski memang ada banyak yokai di tempat ini, tapi mereka tentu tidak sembarangan keluar. Biasanya mereka akan keluar di sore sampai malam hari.

Dan orang biasa bertemu yokai di saat matahari masih terlihat adalah bukan hal biasa. Selain itu yokai yang dia temui juga adalah yokai yang mematikan.

"Mungkin karena aku tampan."

"Kalau jadi tampan membuatku jadi mati, lebih baik aku tidak tampan."

Yokai yang sedang merangkul lehernya dari belakang adalah Nure onna. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan laki-laki yang sedang kutolong ini, kemungkinan alasan dia jadi korban adalah karena dia itu tampan.

Nure onna adalah yokai mematikan yang akan menarik laki-laki yang dia anggap menarik ke dalam air, entah itu sungai, danau ataupun bendungan semacam ini. Dia tidak menarik anak kecil dan juga wanita, tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya jadi lebih tidak berbahaya.

Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sendiri tapi di dalam cerita dia akan menghisap darah orang yang ditariknya sampai mati. Jadi jelas hidup orang yang sedang berusaha kutolong ini ada dalam krisis besar.

"Sepertinya jadi tampan memang dosa."

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu sekarang!."

Penampilan Nure onna memang tidak semenyeramkan wanita bertubuh ular, tapi tetap saja jika aku dalam posisinya aku tidak akan bisa berbangga diri.

"Kuat sekali."

Setiap aku menariknya maka rasa beratnya akan semakin bertambah.

"Kau juga harus mencari sesuatu bodoh! pegang apapun yang kau bisa dapatkan! kalau bisa tendang saja makhluk itu."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya! aku tidak boleh menendang wanita! ibuku melarangnya! dan di sini hanya ada rumput."

"Apa kau ingin aku melepaskanmu? kalau iya aku akan melepaskanmu sekarang juga."

"Jangan! jangan! jangan ! kalau kau menolongku aku akan memberitahukanmu cara menaklukan gadis-gadis!."

"Apa kau serius?"

Aku akan menolongmu!.

Aku melepaskan tangan orang itu lalu berlari ke belakang, setelah itu aku kembali berlari menuju tempat orang itu berada dan melompat. Aku mengarahkan lompatanku ke belakang tubuh orang itu kemudian aku menendang Nure onna yang berada di punggungnya.

Si Nure onna mengangkat satu tangannya dengan maksud untuk melindungi wajahnya, tapi tendanganku terlampau berat sehingga dia terlepas dari korbannya dan langsung terdorong menuju dasar bendungan.

"Cepat kabuuuuuurrrr!."

Kami berdua segera berenang ke tepi lalu berusaha lari sekuat tenaga.

Baru beberapa meter aku berhasil keluar dari air, tiba-tiba kakiku rasanya jadi berat.

"Sial!."

Nure onna tadi masih belum menyerah, tangannya memegang kaki kananku dan tangannya yang satunya memegang kaki kiri pria tadi. Aku tidak tahu seberapa panjang tangan wanita basah itu, tapi yang jelas aku tidak mau ditarik olehnya.

Aku melirik ke belakang untuk melihat keadaan orang tadi, tapi orang itu berlari jauh lebih cepat dariku dan dengan mudah menyalipku.

Nure onna akan menarik seseorang ke tempat di mana ada banyak genangan air, itu berarti berlari ke arah sawah bukan pilihan yang bagus. Jika ada mobil di sini kami bisa menumpang dan menjauh dari yokai itu secepatnya, tapi sayangnya di sini tidak ada mobil sehingga pilihan kami cuma berlari sampai dia menyerah menarik kami.

Agar staminaku tidak cepat habis aku harus mencari jalan menurun dan kalau bisa malah tanah yang lebih rendah tapi kering.

"Hey kau! belok ke kiri!."

Setelah meneriaki orang itu, aku sendiri belok kiri ke area kebun jeruk.

Dan akhirnya, setelah berlari lebih dari setengah jam berputar-putar ke berbagai tempat. Nure onna menyerah dan membiarkan kami berdua jadi pemenang duel hidup mati tadi. Tapi meski menang aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan tensi kemenangan.

"Jadi apa kau sudah bisa memberitahuku cara menaklukan seorang gadis?"

"Sebelum menjawab pertanyaanmu kurasa kita perlu berkenalan dulu, memanggil satu sama lain dengan KAU sepertinya kurang enak didengar."

"Namaku Naruto, aku bekerja di sini sudah cukup kan? sekarang giliranmu."

"Namaku Sai, aku ke sini untuk masalah bisnis! aku adalah fotografer."

"Aku agak heran kenapa namamu mirip tool painting, tapi aku tidak terlalu perduli! sekarang kita sudah selamat jadi cepat beri tahu aku apa yang kumau."

"Jadi kau masih ingin mengetahuinya? padahal kalau dari penglihatanku kau ini orang yang sudah punya banyak pengalaman dengan gadis kecil."

"Di mana kau membacanya? bagian wajahku yang mana yang memberitahumu kalau aku sudah banyak melakukan sesuatu pada gadis-gadis kecil?"

"Entah kenapa kau memberikan aura kalau kau ini lolicon kawakan."

"Jangan seenaknya kau! aku bukan pemuda yang jatuh cinta dengan anak kecil! hanya saja tidak ada gadis yang cukup dewasa untuku sehingga aku menurunkan barrier umurnya dan menerima siapapun meski umur mereka jauh di bawahku."

"Bukankah artinya sama saja."

"Tentu saja berbeda."

Kalau dibilang pengalamanku dengan gadis itu banyak, aku memang tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Selain Hanabi, aku juga sudah pernah mengurus gadis kecil lain, dan tentu saja menyentuh-nyentuhnya juga sudah bukan hal baru sampai sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Gadis kecil yang kumaksud siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata?.

Di saat Hanabi kecil yang masih tiga tahun selalu menempel pada kakak laki-lakinya, Hinata kecil menganggap kalau Neji itu tidak waras dan selalu berusaha menjauhinya. Membuat anak laki-laki itu selalu marah dan memukuliku untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya sebab adik pertamanya tidak mau ikut menempel padanya.

Dan sepertinya sebab si Hinata membutuhkan sosok pengganti, dia berganti haluan dan selalu menempel padaku. Dia mengikuti ke manapun aku pergi, dia selalu menuruti apa yang kuberitahukan padanya, dan dia juga selalu memberikan perhatian penuhnya padaku.

Hinata yang baru lima tahun benar-benar imut.

"Sialan, sekarang aku ingin dia jadi kecil lagi."

Dia jauh lebih imut saat masih kecil.

Lalu di rumah itu juga ada seorang Zashiki warashi, dan sebab dia itu zashiki warashi tentu saja penampilannya seperti anak kecil dan tingkahnya seperti anak kecil. Dia juga imut-imut seperti anak kecil, tapi meski semua propertienya berhubungan dengan anak kecil umurnya mungkin sudah ratusan tahun.

Jadi dia hanya orang tua dengan tubuh anak kecil. Dia tidak dihitung.

"Karena kau hanya suka dengan anak kecil sayang sekali saran dariku tidak akan berguna sebab jika kau mengaplikasikan saran dariku pada anak kecil, aku yakin kalau kau akan ditangkap polisi."

Aku tidak tahu hal macam apa yang dia lakukan untuk bisa membuat gadis-gadis tertarik padanya, tapi aku yakin kalau semua sarannya tidak cukup sehat untuk bisa kulakukan. Kalau sarannya bisa membuatku yang bahkan sudah menelanjangi Hanabi dan Hinata waktu kecil ini ditangkap polisi berarti dia jauh lebih buruk dariku.

"Kalau begitu aku pass saja, dan aku menyarankanmu untuk cepat-cepat keluar dari area ini."

Yokai yang berbahaya bukan hanya Nure onna tadi, tapi masih ada yang lainnya. Aku bisa terus hidup sampai saat ini adalah aku sudah tahu kebiasaan para yokai itu, kapan mereka muncul, kapan mereka beraktifitas, dan apa saja yang tidak boleh dilakukan jika ada mereka.

Sedangkan orang ini adalah orang luar yang tidak tahu apa-apa, jika tiba-tiba dia bertemu dengan Yuki onna dan diajak menikah lalu setuju maka dia sudah tamat. Karena itulah hal terbaik yang bisa orang bernama Sai ini lakukan adalah segera pergi dari sini dan tidak kembali lagi.

"Ahahaha. . . . aku masih belum bisa pergi, aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugasku."

"Apapun tugasmu aku rasa tidak ada yang lebih penting dari nyawamu sendiri."

"Bagaimana kalau begini, aku akan membantumu tapi dengan syarat kau harus membantuku."

5: Uzumaki Naruto.

"Jadi kau mencarikannya benda yang sudah hilang selama sepuluh tahun?"

"Secara singkatnya begitu."

Bantuan yang dia tawarkan adalah dia membantuku mencari cincin Hinata, sedangkan bantuan yang dia minta adalah aku menemaninya selama perjalanannya di sini untuk memotret berbagai macam hal tanpa membahayakan diri.

Aku ingin kembali mencari di dalam bendungan, tapi niat itu segera kami batalkan begitu mengingat kalau kami baru saja hampir mati di tempat itu. Oleh karena itu sekarang kami berdua sedang menelusuri aliran sungai dan mencoba meraba di mana benda itu berada.

Dan ketika aku bilang meraba, aku benar-benar melakukannya. Sekarang aku sedang bertelanjang kaki dan memasukan tiga puluh senti tangan dan kakiku ke dalam lumpur untuk meraba apakah cincin itu ada atau tidak di sana.

Aku tahu kalau kemungkinan aku bisa menemukannya sangat-sangat-sangat kecil, tapi sebab di sana masih ada kemungkinan aku masih melakukannya sambil mencoba terus berpikir positif.

Jalur air yang sudah kusisir sudah sekitar seratus meter, dan tentu saja aku masih belum menemukan apa-apa mengingat kemungkinan besar benda itu sudah berada jauh entah di mana jauh lebih besar.

"Kau bilang kalau kau akan membantuku kan? kenapa kau hanya memotret saja cepat turun dan bantu aku!."

"Aku bukan tipe orang outdoor, lagipula aku sudah membantumu kan?."

Kalau dibilang sudah membantu dia memang sudah membantu. Meski memang kami belum bisa mendekati bendungan apalagi memeriksa bagian dalamnya, pemuda bernama Sai ini sudah mencoba melakukan sesuatu.

Dia mengaitkan magnet besar ke sebuah tali panjang yang diikatkan pada sebuah pelampung untuk menyisir bagian dalam bendungan itu. Air bendungan itu tidak selalu dikeluarkan dan kalau dikeluarkanpun volume yang dilepaskan hanya sedikit demi sedikit, karena itulah air yang datang lebih sering berputar balik setelah menabrak dinding bendungan daripada mengalir keluar.

Dengan memanfaatkan fenomena itu Sai sudah berhasil membuatku bisa menyisir bagian dalam bendungan tanpa aku perlu masuk sendiri ke dalamnya. Aku tidak yakin kalau dia akan bisa menangkap cincin Hinata, tapi mencoba itu tidak ada buruknya.

"Ngomog-ngomong kenapa kau ingin memotret tempat ini? bukankah ada banyak tempat yang lebih bagus?."

Tempat ini memang indah dan kelihatan sangat natural, tapi meski begitu kenyataan kalau tempat ini sebenarnya berada di antara dua kota tidak bisa dipungkiri menjadi sebuah nilai minus. Bahkan dari sini aku bisa melihat cerobong asap besar yang menjulang ke langit, yang sepertinya berasal dari sebuah pabrik besar.

Bisa dibilang kalau tempat ini tidak seratus persen alami.

"Selain itu tempat ini juga horror."

Sai melihatku sebentar lalu kembali menempelkan wajahnya ke kameranya dan mengarahkan lensa benda itu ke tempat yang jauh.

"Justru karena itu aku ke sini! aku ingin memotret mereka."

"Dan mereka yang kau maksud?"

"Tentu saja para Yokai."

Hinata! kau baru saja mendapat teman baru. Di sini ada orang yang sama gilanya denganmu. Kenapa aku selalu saja bertemu dengan orang-orang tidak waras?.

"Manusia itu suka sesuatu yang tidak diketahui, sesuatu yang tidak mampu mereka terka dengan mudah dan sesuatu yang indah."

"Apa kau sudah gila?"

Aku juga bingung dengan hal itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih tidak tahu faktor apa yang membuat lukisan abstrak yang hanya berisi cap tangan, wajah seseorang dalam bentuk kota-kotak, lukisan seseorang yang lebih mirip alien, atau lukisan yang hanya garis-garis yang saling bertumpuk bisa berharga mahal.

Kalau apa yang dikatakan orang ini benar, berarti pertanyaanku sudah terjawab. Manusia itu adalah makhluk yang rasa penasarannya lebih dari kucing dan juga makhluk yang selalu melihat kalau rumput tetangga yang lebih hijau.

"Di era sebelumnya kurasa ada banyak seniman yang melukis yokai, jadi kurasa apa yang kulakukan tidaklah seaneh itu."

"Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan yang bilang kalau aku ini orang bodoh!."

Tentu saja aku tahu itu, bahkan di rumah Hinatapun ada beberapa lukisan yang menggambarkan yokai. Dan akupun tahu kenapa seseorang menginginkan benda horror seperti itu.

Sebuah lukisan dengan model yokai biasanya akan memancarkan aura yang lain, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya tapi sepertinya kekuatan asli dari yokai mempunyai efek pada lukisan mereka. Dan karena hal itu sebuah lukisan yokai jadi punya daya tarik tersendiri.

Film horror dibuat untuk orang yang suka dengan ketakutan, dan lukisan yokai juga dibuat untuk orang khusus. Yaitu orang yang suka akan hal-hal supranatural atau merasakan sensasi hal gaib.

"Tapi kurasa pekerjaanmu terlalu berbahaya."

Di antara banyak lukisan yokai, ada juga yang mempunyai efek yang cukup kuat untuk mempengaruhi yang melihatnya. Ada yang seperti menarik masuk ke alam lain, ada yang seperti keluar dari dalam frame, ada juga yang mengatakan sesuatu. Jika aku punya satu, aku akan langsung membuangnya sebab benda itu akan membuatku mimpi buruk.

Dan orang-orang yang tidak punya ketahanan pada hal supranatural semacam itu tidak akan mengalami hidup yang damai.

"Aku tidak melakukannya hanya karena pekerjaan, tapi juga karena kau memang menyukainya! setiap yokai mempunyai keindahannya masing-masing, mereka itu unik dan aku ingin memasukan semua hal yang mereka miliki ke dalam sebuah potret."

Hobinya benar-benar sesuatu.

"Kau sudah pernah melihat Yuki onna belum? kalau pernah aku yakin kau bisa memahami kecantikanya."

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya, dan kuharap aku tidak akan pernah melihatnya."

Ular kobrapun cantik tapi aku tidak mau kalau haru disuruh mencium bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya aku agka penasaran kenapa kau mau repot-repot melakukan semua ini? maksudku meski kau menemukannya bukankah benda itu mungkin sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi?"

Jika dipikir secara normal memang tidak ada gunanya mencari benda yang sudah hilang selama sepuluh tahun itu. Jika secara ajaib bisa kutemukanpun, bukan berarti Hinata bisa memakainya lagi. Lagipula, aku yakin kalau benda metal murahan yang kubeli itu tahan karat dan perubahan cuaca ekstrim.

Tapi.

"Memenuhi permintaan egois seorang gadis kecil itu mempunyai kepusan tersendiri, aku tidak pelru berpikiri maupun paham kenapa mereka menginginkan sesuatu."

Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah memenuhi keinginanya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi puitis begitu, tapi simplenya kau mau melakukan apapun untuknya kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku punya cara untuk mengambil benda itu tanpa harus menemukannya sekarang."

"Bagiamana?"

"Aku bisa memanggilnya dari masa lalu."

"Kau manusia kan?"

"Tentu saja, dan yang caraku memanggilnya juga bukan dengan menggunakan kekuatanku."

Di dunia ini adalah benda yang namanya relic, benda-benda ini adalah benda biasa yang selalu terkena pancaran kekuatan supranatural dari lingkungan di sekitarnya sehingga mereka mulai ikut jadi benda supranatural juga.

Bahkan jika kekuatan supranatural yang menerpa mereka ada jumlahnya besar serta durasinya lama, mungkin puluhan sampai ratusan tahun. Mereka bisa saja mulai memiliki jiwanya sendiri dan berubah jadi makhluk jenis baru. Contoh dari benda semacam ini adalah yokai payung tadi siang dan juga yokai berbentuk lentera yang sering muncul di tv.

"Aku bisa membuat cincin itu menjadi sebuah relic, dan ketika benda itu sudah jadi relic karat tidak akan bisa menghancurkannya dan jika aku yang membuat benda itu jadi relic tentu saja aku bisa merasakan di mana keberadaanya."

Tidak diragukan lagi kalau orang di depanku adalah manusia biasa, tapi aku bisa merasakan ada kekuatan supranatural yang menyebar di sekitarnya. Aura yang kurasakan itu berasal dari dalam tasnya, yang kurasa berisi lukisan asli dari banyak yokai.

Aku sempat melihatnya sedikit saat dia menyiapkan magnet dan pelampung di bendungan.

Kekuatan supranatural tidak terikat dengan waktu, dan dengan quantity yang dia punyai sekarang kurasa menjadikan sebuah benda menjadi relic bukan hal yang mungkin.

Hanya saja aku tidak boleh percaya begitu saja padanya.

Tawarannya terlalu bagus.

"Dari wajahmu aku tahu kalau kau curiga padaku, karena itulah bayangkan bentuk cincin itu dan tutup matamu! aku akan mengambilnya sekarang juga."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Kalau dia bisa benar-benar mengambilnya, maka aku akan mencoba berpikir positif dan menganggap kalau aku hanya sedang beruntung saja hari ini.

"Sudah selesai, lihat ke sini."

Sai menunjukan sebuah cincin berukuran kecil yang sederhana di tangan kanannya. Cincin yang berada di tangannya adalah sebuah cincin metal dengan sebuah hiasan berbentuk bunga dan batu imitasi berwarna merah di bagian tengahnya.

Penampilannya persis seperti yang aku bayangkan, bentuknya, texturnya, bahkan bagian penyoknya juga sama. Aku tidak bisa memastikan keasliannya dan memeriksa apakah benda itu adalah cincin yang dulu sungguhan atau hanya sekedar benda hasil tipuan sebab jaraku dengannya lumayan jauh.

Tapi kesempatan benda itu adalah asli masih ada, dan aku adalah orang yang suka mengejar kesempatan meski mereka hanya seukuran biji jagung.

"Akan kubilang sekali lagi! benda ini asli! walau memang tidak seratus persen murni sama dengan yang dulu tapi benda ini asli! jika kau benar-benar ingin memilikinya bantu aku dulu melengkapi koleksi foto yokaiku."

Aku berhutang padanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu beri tahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan."

6 : Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey Sai, apa kau yakin kita tidak sedang melakukan tindakan kriminal?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kita hanya sedang memperhatikan seorang gadis kecil? memangnya apa yang salah dari mengagumi keindahan bunga yang masih belum mekar?."

"Cara bicaramu membuatku merasa semakin berdosa."

Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, sebab cincin Hinata masih ada padanya dan jika aku menendangnya sekarang aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya.

Foto yang dia inginkan adalah foto dari yokai bernama Nurikabe, jenis yokai tidak berbahaya berbentuk anjing besar dengan tubuh hampir kotak. Ciri dari yokai ini adalah dia kadang menghalangi orang untuk bepergian dengan menjadi tembok di depan si korban.

Biasanya yang jadi korbannya adalah orang-orang yang dalam perjalanan seperti sopir yang mengantar barang, atau seseorang yang ingin pergi jauh. Aku pernah mendengar kabar kalau ekonomi di daerah ini sempat memburuk gara-gara yokai itu menghalangi jalan. Dan karena yokai itu tidak bisa terluka karena ditabrak truk keadaan itu berlangsung cukup lama.

Mengesampingkan masalah yang ditimbulkannya, korban tidak pernah jatuh saat dia muncul. Malah bisa dibilang korban tidak jatuh karena dia muncul. Kenapa? karena dia lebih sering muncul di depan orang yang bepergian sambil membawa bahaya.

Dia muncul di hadapan orang yang akan pergi tapi lupa membawa dompetnya, dia muncul di depan mobil yang oli remnya sudah mau habis, dan yang paling sering terjadi adalah. Dia muncul di depan anak kecil yang pergi ke luar rumah tanpa ditemani orang dewasa.

Gara-gara dia, ketiga bersaudara keluarga itu juga sering mengalamai kesulitan saat mereka ingin berangkat sekolah ketika masih SD.

Sebab mencari orang yang akan bepergian itu agak susah, kami memutuskan mencarikan mangsa favorit Nurikabe. Dengan kata lain anak kecil. Karena itulah kami sedang mengawasi seorang gadis kecil manis yang sedang membantu ayahnya mengangkat barang-barang ke dalam mobil pick up. Siapapun yang melihat apa yang kami lakukan kurasa akan langsung berpikir kalau kami ini penculik.

"Sekarang bagaimana Naruto?"

Yang ingin Sai lakukan adalah memancing gadis kecil itu untuk pergi sendirian ke suatu tempat dan meninggalkan ayahnya. Dengan begitu Nurikabe akan muncul dan mencoba menghalangi gadis itu untuk pergi. Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu Sai akan memotret si Nurikabe dan misipun selesai.

"Aku memang ahli dengan wanita, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatasi seorang gadis kecil."

Tentu saja. Personal space seorang anak kecil jauh lebih besar dari apa yang kebanyakan orang pikir. Selain itu sistem kelas dalam pendidikan juga membuat seseorang yang bahkan hanya setahun lebih tua saja menjadi orang asing.

Kemudian, si gadis kecil sendiri kelihatannya bukanlah tipe anak yang mudah didekati dan waspada pada orang yang belum dia kenal.

"Memulai hubungan dengan anak kecil itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit dilakukan, jadi sudah jelas tidak mungkin aku bisa membujuknya untuk meninggalkan ayahnya dalam waktu dekat."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Kita harus membuatnya percaya pada kita dulu, setelah itu baru kita bisa melakukan kontak dengan bebas."

"Fotoku?"

"Kurasa sorenya kau sudah bisa mendapatkannya."

"Tapi bukankah kita ini orang luar baginya? tidak mungkin kita bisa membawanya pergi ke tempat tidak jelas tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya kan?

"Aku bukan penculik ok! lihat saja seorang profesional beraksi!."

Seberapa baikpun seseorang bertingkah baik dan memposisikan dirinya sebagai entiti yang aman, yang namanya anak kecil itu pasti tetap saja akan susah percaya dengan seseorang yang tidak masuk dalam lingkungan kehidupannya.

Karena itulah, untuk mendekati seorang anak kecil yang harus didekati dulu bukanlah anak kecilnya sendiri. Tapi individu yang si anak kecil anggap jauh lebih kuat darinya, seorang individu yang cukup kuat untuk mampu dia percayai tanpa syarat.

Kecuali Hanabi yang entah kenapa jauh lebih percaya pada kakak laki-lakinya, kurasa orang yang bisa masuk dalam kategori itu normalnya adalah orang tua atau guru dari si anak kecil.

Aku tidak tahu nama gadis kecil itu, tapi aku sudah beberapa kali melihatnya dan aku juga yakin kalau dia sudah beberapa kali melihatku. Ayahnya adalah seorang sopir, biasanya dia datang ke sini untuk mengambil hasil panen. Dan biasanya juga dia adalah orang yang dititipi sayuran oleh keluarga ini untuk diantarkan ke Neji yang ada di kota.

Umurnya mungkin antara delapan atau mungkin sembilan tahun, dan jelas dengan tubuhnya yang kecil dan gerakannya yang lambat. Bantuan yang dia berikan pada ayahnya adalah sangat-sangat sedikit, malah bisa dibilang dibantu atau tidakpun tidak ada bedanya.

Tapi, dia kelihatan sangat serius. Dengan tangan dan kaki kecilnya, dia membawa benda-benda yang terpaksa harus dia peluk agar dia bisa bawa karena saking besarnya. Dari sini aku bisa melihat kalau dia sudah capek dan berkeringat, yang sangat normal sebab sekarang adalah musim panas dan matahari bersinar terik.

Di saat anak-anak seusianya bahkan tidak akan mau melakukan hal semacam itu, gadis kecil itu malah tidak mengeluh sama sekali. Ketika dia sudah merasa tidak kuat lagi dia akan beristirahat sebentar, lalu begitu dia sudah merasa agak dingin dia akan mulai kembali bergerak.

Orang tuanya benar-benar beruntung. Tidak hanya putri kecil mereka benar-benar manis dan imut, tapi dia juga pekerja keras serta sangat sayang pada ayahnya. Melihat usaha kerasnya saja sudah hampir membuatku rasanya ingin menangis.

Aku ingin melindungi anak itu! ya ampun, tiba-tiba kenapa insting orang tuaku jadi bangkit begini? kalau aku terus terkena pesona kepolosannya aku tidak akan bisa maju lagi.

Plak.

Aku menepuk kedua pipiku dengan keras sebagai usaha untuk menyingikirkan image gadis kecil imut itu dari pikiranku.

"Kau ini pro Naruto!."

Mission start!.

Mobil pick up yang mereka gunakan adalah mobil pick up yang diproduksi lima tahun yang lalu. Meski desainnya sudah lumayan modern tapi apa yang ada di dalamnya adalah teknologi-teknologi versi lama. Oleh karena itu, dengan mudah aku bisa memanipulasinya.

Sebelum ke sini aku sudah pulang dulu untuk begitu mengetahui kalau si gadis kecil itu yang akan jadi target kami. Dan dari gudang rumah, aku mengambil petasan dari sana dan melemparkannya ke bagian bawah mobil pick up itu dari tempat yang tidak terlihat oleh siapapun.

Dan begitu petasan itu meledak alarm mobilpun langsung bersuara sebab tempat meledaknya dekat dengan sensor.

"Tolong matikan alarmnya?"

"Ba-baiklah."

Si gadis kecil segera mengambil kunci yang berada di saku celana ayahnya yang masih sibuk mengangkat barang. Setelah menyingkir dari jalur perjalanan ayahnya itu, dia segera memencet tombol yang berfungsi untuk mematikan alarmnya.

Hanya saja.

"Eh. . kenapa tidak berhenti?"

Gadis kecil itu mulai panik, dia terus menekan tombol di remote di tangannya tapi alarm mobil ayahnya tidak mau berhenti mengeluarkan suara berisik. Dan suara berisik itu cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi bahan perhatian.

Gadis kecil itu tahu kalau apa yang dia lakukan tidak berhasil merubah keadaan, tapi sebab dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi akhirnya dia terus memencet-mencet tombol berhenti di remote.

"Uhhh. . . . ."

Dia melirik ke kanan dan kirinya dan melihat kalau suara dari mobil di depannya mulai mengganggu banyak orang. Dan setelah beberapa saat akhirnya dia menyerah dan melihat ke arah ayahnya dengan mata yang menunjukan kalau dia akan menangis tapi menahan tangisnya.

Kenapa tingkahnya imut sekali? kalau aku jadi ayahnya aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya.

"Ayah. . . . ."

Ayahnya menghentikan pekerjaannya dan segera mendatangi putri kecilnya yang matanya sudah mulai basah, setelah itu dia mengambil remote alarm mobilnya dan mencoba mematikannya sendiri. Tapi dia juga tidak berhasil melakukannya.

Di saat itulah aku keluar dari tempat persembunyikanku.

Saatnya jadi pahlawan.

"Ada apa pak?"

Maafkan aku sudah mengganggu pekerjaanmu, tapi aku sedang membutuhkan putrimu untuk mengenalku. Jadi sekali lagi, maafkan aku.

"Sepertinya remote ini rusak."

"Boleh kulihat?"

Dengan kooperatifnya, si ayah memberikan remote alarm mobilenya untuk kuotak-atik. Remotenya sendiri sebenarnya tidak rusak dan masih dalam keadaan yang baik. Hanya saja remote yang serta sistem alarmnya sendiri adalah model lama.

Remote ini menggunakan inframerah untuk mengirimkan perintahnya, dan kelemahan terbesar inframerah adalah jarak dan juga ketidakmampuannya menembus medium yang tebal. Aku bisa membuatnya kelihatan rusak adalah dengan menutupi receiver di bagian pinggir mobil dengan barang yang mereka angkut dan memastikan kalau sinar tak terlihat dari remote tidak memantul ke receiver.

Untuk caranya aku tidak akan memberitahukannya.

Dengan mudah aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang mereka berdua alami. Dan mari kita lupakan fakta kalau yang penyebab mereka bisa mendapatkan masalah adalah aku sendiri. Setelah pura-pura mengotak-atik remote yang tidak rusak itu dan alarm berhasil kumatikan.

Aku segera menunduk lalu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggiku dengan si gadis kecil dan mengulurkan remote mobile padanya. Bukan pada ayahnya, melainkan anaknya. Ini adalah langkah pertama untuk bisa mendapatkan kepercayaanya.

Sebelum mengambilnya, terlebih dahulu dia melihat ke arah ayahnya. Dan begitu ayahnya mengangguk, dia langsung maju dengan ragu dan mengambil remote tadi dari tanganku.

Aku tersenyum padanya, tapi dia tidak membalasku dan malah langsung berlari dan bersembunyi di balik ayahnya.

"Jangan tidak sopan begitu, mana terima kasihnya?"

Setelah mendengar kata-kata ayahnya, dia langsung kembali melihatku. Lalu, dengan suara kecil dia bilang.

"Terima kasih kak."

Uhoooo. . . . . akhirnya aku tahu kenapa kepala keluarga ini tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Hanabi, ternyata dengan semakin bertambahnya umur seorang pria akan semakin lemah pada anak kecil. Kalau aku bukan pro, sekarang mungkin aku sudah mimisan setelah melihat kepolosannya.

"Sama-sama, kalau ada masalah jangan ragu untuk memanggilku ya."

Dia mengangguk.

Mission accomplished.

Sekarang aku sudah dilabeli aman oleh orang yang dianggap kuat oleh si gadis kecil. Dan posisiku sudah naik dari sekedar orang asing menjadi orang yang tidak perlu diwaspadai. Jika diberikan persamaan, posisiku bisa disamakan dengan anjing peliharaan tetangga yang ukurannya besar.

Penampilannya menyeramkan dan dan ukurannya mengintimidasi, tapi setidaknya si gadis kecil tahu kalau aku tidak akan menggigit. Dengan begini, jika kami bertemu lagi aku bisa memanggilnya tanpa khawatir dianggap orang yang mencurigakan.

Sekarang yang kami lakukan hanyalah mencari kesempatan atau alasan untuk kami bisa memisahkan si gadis kecil dari ayahnya, meski hanya sebentar saja supaya bisa memancing kedatangan Nurikabe.

Aku kembali bertemu dengan Sai yang sudah menungguku dengan muka heran.

"Kau benar-benar berbakat jadi penculik."

7 : 3rd Person.

Entah mereka sedang beruntung atau apa, ayah si gadis kecil memutuskan untuk meninggalkan anaknya di tempat keluarga Hinata. Alasan dia meninggalkan anaknya sepertinya adalah dia akan membawa jauh lebih banyak barang, serta sepertinya dia juga akan menjemput seseorang. Karena itulah saat kembali ke sini si gadis kecil tidak akan mendapat ruangan.

Si ayah sepertinya hanya tidak ingin anaknya mengalami perjalanan yang tidak mengenakan gara-gara sempitnya kabin mobil, tapi apapun alasannya sekarang gadis kecil itu sudah sendirian dan tidak ditemani siapapun.

Dia tidak lagi punya seseorang untuk diandalkan. Yang dia lihat hanyalah orang-orang asing yang bahkan dia tidak tahu namanya, dan juga seorang pemuda yang dia baru kenal beberapa jam yang lalu.

Jika dia disuruh memilih di mana di antara keduanya yang bisa dia percaya, dia tidak bisa memilih. Tapi jika dia diberi pilihan mana yang lebih aman? meski ragu dia akan memilih individu yang kedua. Naruto.

Rumah keluarga Hyuga bukanlah sebuah bangunan besar yang mengakomodasi semua kebutuhan penghuninya, melainkan sebuah kompleks dengan berbagai macam bangunan untuk berbagai macam kebutuhan berbeda.

Rumah tinggal utama berada di bagian tengah kompleks sedangkan kebanyakan bangunan di sekitarnya adalah tempat tinggal para pekerja yang ada di sana serta gudang penyimpanan hasil panen serta berbagai macam peralatannya. Kemudian di bagian ujung adalah tempat tinggal pribadi Hinata, dan yang terakhir jauh di seberang adalah tempat untuk tamu menginap.

Sebab layoutnya sangat berantakan, ada banyak blindspot yang jika tidak diperiksa secara langsung apa yang terjadi di sana tidak akan diketahui siapapun.

Dan di tempat seperti itulah Naruto sedang mengajak bicara gadis kecil yang dia temui sorenya.

Dari area kompleks, Sai mengawasi pergerakan Naruto dan si gadis kecil. Sebab dia tidak ingin memancing kecurigaan dan membuat seseorang menanyakan keberadaanya, dia memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dari kompleks rumah keluarga Hyuga.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang Naruto bicarakan dengan si gadis kecil, tapi dari gerak-gerik yang berhasil Sai arah pembicaraan menuju ke tempat yang menguntungkannya.

Menangani seseorang adalah pekerjaan yang menurut Sai gampang, asalkan cara pikir dan pandangan seseorang pada sesuatu sudah ditemukan polanya. Mengarahkan mereka untuk melakukan sesuatu sesuai keinginannya adalah sesuatu yang bisa dia lakukan bahkan tanpa berpikir.

Tapi baginya anak kecil itu urusan lain. Mereka masih terlalu bodoh untuk bisa berpikir secara logis, emosi mereka tidak stabil, dan isi otaknya bisa berganti dalam hitungan detik. Gampangnya, tindakan mereka susah diprediksi sebab pola pikir mereka masih random dan belum tergorganisir.

Karena itulah memanipulasi mereka menurut Sai sangat susah.

Jika yang dia inginkan adalah menipu, maka anak kecil adalah target yang mudah. Kepolosan tingkat tinggi mereka adalah kelemahan yang sangat mudah dieksploitasi. Tapi yang Sai inginkan bukanlah menipu, tapi mengatur apa yang seseorang lakukan agar sesuai keinginannya.

Naruto berhasil membawa gadis kecil itu pergi ke luar, kemudian begitu mereka sudah agak jauh dan berada di tengah jalan yang gelap. Pemuda itu membisikan sesuatu pada si gadis kecil. Si gadis kecil kelihatan kaget tapi setelah diberi penjelasan yang Sai tidak mampu dengar akhirnya di gadis kecil mengangguk paha.

Naruto berlari terlebih dahulu meninggalkan si gadis kecil yang kelihatan ketakutan dikelilingi kegelapan. Tapi meski takut, sedikit demi sedikit gadis kecil itu terus maju. Menuju ke tempat gelap yang dia tidak tahu akan ada apa di sana.

Dan begitu seorang anak kecil berjalan sendirian menuju tempat yang berbahaya. Seorang yokai akan muncul untuk menghalanginya untuk maju.

"Cepat pulang, jika kau ingin pergi carilah orang dewasa untuk menemanimu."

Bentuknya seperti anjing bulldog yang sangat besar, kakinya kecil dan tubuhnya hampir berbentuk kotak seperti tembok. Bulu di tubuhnya kelihatan halus dan tubuhnya kelihatan lembut, tapi dia memiliki kekuatan bahkan untuk tidak bergeming meski ditabrak kendaraan kelas berat sekalipun.

Nurikabe.

"Bagaimana?"

Naruto yang tadi berlari sebenarnya mendatangi Sai, dia tentu tidak tega meninggalkan gadis kecil itu sendirian saja. Sehingga dia tidak benar-benar pergi dan tetap mengawasi keadaan dari tempat di mana dia tetap bisa melihat keadaan si gadis kecil.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya."

Sai sudah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dan itu berarti kontrak Naruto dengannya sudah terpenuhi.

"Kalau begitu cepat berikan cincinnya! ini menyangkut masalah hidup dan mati."

Cincin yang berada di tangan Sai adalah syarat hidup Naruto, jika dia tidak bisa mendapatkannya maka tepat jam dua siang besok Naruto akan mati.

"Ahahah. . . maafkan aku. . sepertinya aku masih kekurangan satu foto lagi, aku ingin kau membantuku lagi karena itulah aku masih belum bisa memberikannya."

"Jangan main-main kau! apa kau coba menipuku? sekarang kau bilang satu lagi, nanti kau bilang satu lagi, besok kau akan bilang satu lagi? kalau begitu terus aku akan mati duluan."

"Jangan berpikir buruk begitu tentanggku, ini yang terakhir! besok aku akan memberikannya padamu dan hal yang kuminta darimu tidaklah sulit."

Sai meminta Naruto mematikan lampu di semua bagian bangunan untuk tamu. Setelah itu dia boleh tidur dan Sai akan memberikan cincinnya pada Naruto.

Naruto agak skeptis tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia kembali menemui si gadis kecil dan mengajaknya pulang, dan begitu Naruto muncul Nurikabe langsung menghilang. Mereka berdua kembali ke dalam bangunan dan Naruto menemani gadis kecil itu sampai dia tidur.

Sekitar jam sepuluh malam, Naruto keluar dan mematikan semua lampu di bangunan itu.

Sedangkan di dalam.

Si gadis kecil tiba-tiba bangun saat jam dinding di atas kepalanya menunjukan pukul dua belas malam tepat. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin bangun, tapi suara gerakan jarum jam serta bunyi air keran yang jatuh entah kenapa hari ini terasa agak lain baginya.

"Ayah. . ."

Pada dasarnya, dia adalah seorang penakut. Dia bahkan masih sering minta ditemani tidur oleh kedua orangtuanya sebab dia tidak mempunyai saudara. Dia takut dan ingin segera pergi dari tempat menyeramkan itu, tapi dia malah lebih takut untuk bergerak dan berjalan keluar.

Karena itulah dia menutup matanya erat-erat.

Selain atmosfir menyeramkan tadi, rumah keluarga Hyuga yang tidak memiliki temanpun ikut andil besar dalam mengamplikasikan suansana seram yang diraskan gadis kecil itu. Tidak ada rumah lain di sekitar tempatnya sebab sekarang dia berada di ujung, tidak ada sumber cahaya lain kecuali lampu remang dari bangunan utama, dan suara yang bisa dia dengar hanyalah suara-suara yang membuat keadaan jadi semakin mencekam.

Suara angin, suara semak yang bergerak, suara burung hantu, dan. . .

Suara langkah kaki.

"Apa itu kau kan Naruto?"

Dia tidak punya kenalan lain kecuali pemuda yang dia baru temui sore tadi, karena itulah nama Naruto yang langsung terpikir begitu dia merasa ada seseorang yang menuju ke arahnya.

Hanya saja sayangnya.

Langkah kaki itu bukan milik Naruto.

Wajah orang itu tidak terlihat karena cahaya yang sangat kurang, tapi yang jelas tingginya melebihi Naruto, tubuhnya lebih kurus, dia menggunakan topi bambu bundar dan juga pakaian petani serta berjalan dengan kaki telanjang.

Dan di kedua tangannya ada sebuah penusuk daging tajam.

Petani tua itu terus mendekati si gadis kecil dengan langkah tenang. Hanya saja yang tenang memang hanya langkahnya, wajahnya ditempeli ekspresi senang yang menyeramkan. Senyuman yang dia tunjukan persis seperti seekor pemburu yang baru saja menemukan mangsa empuk.

"Kau adalah miliku."

Orang tua itu duduk di samping si gadis kecil yang sedang menutup mata dengan erat karena ketakutan. Dan tanpa si gadis kecil sadari, orang tua tadi sudah mengangkat penusuk daging di tangan kanannya.

Dan menjatuhkan benda berbahaya ke arah dada gadis kecil itu.

Semuanya berakhir.

Gadis kecil itu mati.

Adalah apa yang seharusnya terjadi.

Tapi gadis kecil itu langsung membuka matanya, menangkap tangan kanan orang tua itu lalu menusukan benda di tangannya ke lantai kayu di bawahnya. Setelah itu ketika si orang tua kembali ingin menyerang, gadis kecil itu kembali menggunakan tangan kecilnya untuk menangkis gerakan lawannya. Dia memegang pergelangan si orang tua lalu mengarahkannya ke lengan kanan si orang tua sendiri.

"Aaaaa. . . ."

Sehingga senjata yang si orang tua gunakan menusuk lengan kanannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Sebelum si orang tua menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, si gadis kecil segera bangun dari tidurnya dan berlari cepat menuju pintu keluar. Si orang tua berusaha menghalangi gadis kecil itu, tapi kecepatan larinya terlalu abnormal untuk bisa dia ikuti.

Orang tua itu segera sadar dan ikut berlari untuk mengejar gadis kecil itu. Dan dengan ajaibnya, si orang tua bisa bergerak dengan sangat cepat meski tubuhnya kelihatan tidak seperti orang sehat.

Tidak. Dia tidak berlari. Bahkan kakinya tidak menapak tanah saat dia bergerak.

"Mati kau!."

Sebab si orang tua sudah kalah start, dia memutuskan untuk melemparkan penusuk daging yang entah sejak kapan kembali ada di tangannya. Yang dia incar adalah punggung bagian kiri, jika lemparannya cukup kuat dan besi tajamnya bisa menusuk cukup dalam ke arah paru-paru si gadis kecil. Tidak diragukan lagi kalau umur gadis kecil itu tidak akan lama lagi.

Tapi.

Gadi kecil melirik ke belakang, menggerakan badannya ke kanan sambil terus berlari. Dia tidak bisa menghindari dengan sukses, tapi setidaknya yang tertusuk adalah lengan kiri bagian atasnya.

"Aaaaa . . . . "

Gadis itu berteriak kesakitan lalu tubuhnya berguling setelah dia jatuh karena tidak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya saat berlari.

Hanya saja, dari luka yang diterima gadis itu tidak ada darah yang keluar. Melainkan sebuah asap putih. Setelah itu, banyak asap putih lain menutupi tubuh gadis itu. Dan dari dalamnya.

"Sialan kauuuuuu!."

Seekor rakun melompat dari dalamnya ke arah kegelapan dengan cakar di kaki depannya keluar, seakan hewan itu akan menerkam mangsanya.

"Maafkan aku."

Dan rakun itu mendarat di atas kepala Naruto kemudian mencakar wajah serta mengigit telinganya.

"Ta. .nuki?"

Dengan mata terkejut, orang tua itu melihat ke arah Naruto. Dan dengan senyum kemenangan Naruto balik memandang ke arah orang tua itu.

"Sekarang berhubung kau sudah tahu kalau dia bukan anak kecil, bisakah kau pergi sekarang?."

"..."

"Aburatori!."

Orang tua yang disebut Aburatori itu melihat ke arah tangan kanannya dan menyadari kalau tubuhnya mulai memudar.

"Hehehehehe. . . . . ini pertama kalinya aku bisa ditipu."

Beserta dengan tubuhnya yang seakan menguap ke udara, suara orang tua itu mulai akhirnya menghilang ditelan kesunyian malam.

"Tamu yang kau tunggu sudah pulang, kenapa tadi kau tidak keluar Sai?"

Sai menurunkan kamera dari tangannya lalu keluar dari semak tempat dia bersembunyi.

"Sejak kapan kau menyadari tujuanku? dan di mana gadis kecil yang sesungguhnya?"

"Sejak kapan ya? mungkin sejak aku melihatmu tidak bereaksi pada keimutan gadis kecil itu? sekarang mungkin dia sedang tidur di pangkuan ayahnya yang sedang menyetir?"

"Ahahahaha . . . aku bahkan ikut tertipu."

8 : 3rd person.

Aburatori.

Namanya tidak terlalu dikenal, tapi bagi yang mengetahui nama dan karakternya kebanyakan malah ingin sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Sebab apa yang Aburatori lakukan adalah sebuah tindakan yang sangat kejam, bahkan meski yang digunakan untuk mengukurnya adalah standart yokai.

Dia muncul saat sore menjelang malam, dia berpakaian sebagai petani, dia mendatangi anak-anak kecil, menculiknya, membunuhnya, lalu memasak daginya untuk mendapatkan minyak darinya.

"Jadi bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa kau ingin memotret Aburatori?"

Yang sebenarnya ingin Sai lihat bukanlah Nurikabe melainkan Aburatori. Dia menggunakan Nurikabe sebagai alasan agar Naruto mau mendekati si gadis kecil. Dan yang Sai inginkan dari si gadis kecil adalah agar dia menjadi umpan untuk memancing Aburatori keluar.

"Aku membutuhkannya untuk bisnisku."

Tidak ada hal baik yang bisa didapat dari berhubungan dengan Aburatori, di cerita yang jadi target mereka memang anak kecil. Tapi tidak ada penjelasan kalau Aburatori tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada orang dewasa.

"Bisnis macam apa itu?"

"Aku tidak perlu menjawab kan? kau sudah tahu sendiri."

Menjual paket.

Paket bukanlah nama sebuah barang yang dikirimkan lewat kantor pos. Paket yang Naruto maksud adalah istilah yang digunakan untuk menyebut tindakan kriminal dengan yokai dan kekuatannya sebagai sarana utama.

Paket sendiri adalah sebuah sistem yang dibangun dengan tujuan agar seseorang, kelompok, atau sebuah organisasi bisa menggunakan kekuatan yokai untuk kepentingannya.

Dengan digunakan dalam sistem, tendensi, syarat aktifasi kekuatan yokai, serta target dari yokai bisa diatur. Misalkan saja Nurikabe, normalnya dia hanya akan menghalangi jalan dari orang yang akanm dalam bahaya atau anak kecil yang tidak ditemani orang dewasa.

Tapi jika kekuatannya digunakan dalam sebuah paket, bisa saja apa yang dia halangi bukan target yang sudah disebutkan tadi. Bisa saja Nurikabe digunakan untuk selalu muncul dan menghalangi kendaraan dari sebuah perusahaan tertentu dan membiarkan kendaraan perusahaan lain untuk lewat.

Nure onna hanya menarik laki-laki yang dia anggap menarik dan berada dekat dengan tempatnya berada saat si laki-laki sedang lengah atau bengong. Tapi dengan sebuah paket yang dibangun dengan menggunakan kekuatannya, hal yang ditarik bisa diubah dari laki-laki menjadi benda lain.

Dompet mungkin, perhiasan mungkin, atau benda berharga sejenis. Selain itu, meski normalnya apa yang Nure onna ambil akan dibawa ke dalam air, bisa saja dia menaruh benda yang dia ambil ke tempat lain.

Dan contoh yang paling baru adalah, kasus yang ditemui oleh Neji yang kuketahui dari Hanabi yang menelponku dua hari yang lalu.

Sebuah paket yang menggunakan kekuatan Yuki onna digunakan untuk membuat seseorang berjanji tanpa bisa melanggarnya. Dan dengan janji itu si penjahat bisa memaksa seseorang untuk melupakan apa yang dia telah lakukan, tidak mampu melihat meski ingin melihat, dan tidak bisa bergerak meski mereka tahu kalau jika mereka terus diam mereka akan mati.

Lalu satu lagi, sebuah paket dengan Funna yurei sebagai pusatnya. Dalam paket itu, gayung berlubang yang dalam cerita bisa melindungi kapal dari Funa yurei diganti dengan kalung. Dan dengan kalung itu, paket Funa yurei bisa memilih mana orang yang akan dibunuhnya serta mana orang yang dia akan biarkan hidup.

Cara membangunnya sulit dan prosesnya perlu waktu lama serta pengetahuan super luas tentang hal supranatural. Selain itu, untuk bisa memasukan yokai ke dalam sistem yang sudah dibuat juga adalah proses berbahaya di mana si pembuat paket perlu berjudi dengan taruhan nyawanya.

"Pekerjaanku adalah menciptakan sebuah paket, tapi pekerjaan semacam itu hanya menguntungkan di awalnya saja, selain itu aku juga menghadapi masalah pembajakan."

Seperti yang sudah disebutkan sebelumnya, paket adalah sebuah sistem. Dan know how tentang sistem itu bisa dijual pada seseorang yang menginginkannya seperti dijualnya metode penipuan pada para penjahat. Lalu sebab tidak banyak orang yang bisa membuatnya, sebuah paket memiliki nilai yang sangat besar.

Tapi begitu si pembeli sudah mengetahui cara menggunakan serta bagaimana cara sistem itu bekerja, mereka bisa membuat modifikasi sendiri atau menjualnya lagi pada orang lain dengan nama mereka tanpa sepengetahuan original creatornya.

Dengan begitu si pembuat asli tidak mendapatkan tambahan customer dan penghasilannya jadi stuck.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan bisnismu, tapi bukankah kau bisa menyewakannya? kau juga bisa melisensikan metode itu pada mereka dengan kau tetap memegang kontrol pada paket itu? kau pernah dengan copyrights kan?"

"Percuma saja."

Jika dia menyewakannya dan kontrol paket masih ada padanya, seseorang bisa saja mengirimkan pembunuh untuk mengancamnya melepaskan control pada paketnya lalu menolak untuk membayar setiap bulannya.

Dan tentu saja, tidak ada yang undang-undang yang mengatur hak paten pembuatan sebuah paket.

"Kalau begitu buat saja paketmu jadi opensource lalu tuliskan perjanjian yang mengharuskan semua orang yang ingin memodifikasi dan mendistribusikan ulang paket buatanmu diberi catatan original authornya, dengan begitu akan tahu kalau kau itu adalah pembuat aslinya! aku yakin kalau penjahat masih perduli dengan keaslian barang kan?"

"Idemu tidak buruk, tapi yang kuinginkan bukan sekedar uang, tapi kontrol total atas orang-orang itu."

Karena itulah Sai membutuhkan kekuatan Aburatori.

"Tapi dia sudah menghilang, dan tentu saja aku yakin kalau kau tidak bisa membuat paket menggunakan yokai yang bahkan tidak ada lagi."

"Hehehe. . . . saat aku bilang aku ini fotografer aku tidak berbohong, kalau aku bisa mengadakan kontak atau bagusnya lagi menangkap Aburatori aku akan senang, tapi meski dia sudah tidak ada lagi tujuanku sudah tercapai."

Sai menunjukan kameranya.

"Jadi begitu."

Yang ingin Sai dapatkan hanyalah foto dari Aburatori.

"Bukan hanya lukisan yang bisa menyimpan kekuatan supranatural dari yokai yang digambar, fotopun bisa digunakan untuk hal yang sama."

Sai memeriksa baterai AA kamera lamanya. Dia mempunyai kamera digital, tapi kamera digital tidak bisa digunakan sebagai pengganti lukisan. Jika dia memotret yokai dengan kamera digital, yang akan dia dapatkan hanyalah gambar blur yang tidak ada gunanya selain membuat heboh internet.

Karena itulah dia harus menggunakan kamera mode lama yang masih menggunakan film negatif.

"Biar kuberitahukan sesuatu, cara membunuh Aburatori bukanlah dengan melukai anak kecil melainkan dengan mengambil organnya secara langsung! bahkan ketika mereka masih hidup dan bermain."

Tujuan Aburator menculik anak kecil adalah agar dia bisa mendapatkan minyak dari daging mereka. Tapi untuk mendapatkan organ dalam seorang anak dia tidak membunuh mereka terlebih dahulu lalu mengeluarkan isi tubuhnya melainkan sebaliknya.

Di era meiji, ada banyak kasus di mana anak kecil tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mereka tidak sakit, mereka tidak terkena luka parah maupun menelan makanan beracun.

Aburatori tidak pernah menculik anak kecil, yang dia lakukan adalah melakukan kontak dengan anak kecil agar dia bisa menyentuhkan penusuk daging miliknya pada si anak.

Kemampuannya yang sebenarnya adalah mengambil organ seseorang tanpa sepengetahuan korbannya. Dan untuk melakukannya yang dia perlu lakukan hanyalah menyentuh korbannya dengan penusuk dagingnya pada tempat di mana organ yang dia mau berada.

Anak-anak yang menjadi korbannya tidak dibunuh lalu organnya diambil, tapi organ mereka diambil lalu mereka meninggal.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan horror macam itu."

"Dengarkan dia dasar bodoh! kau hampir membuatku mati."

Tanuki yang sedari tadi menempati kepalanya akhirnya berada di kepalanya akhirnya kembali bicara setelah kelelahan mencakari kepal Naruto.

"Tapi kau ini yokai kan? kau bahkan tidak punya organ untuk bisa diambil."

"Aku memang tidak bisa mati karena alasan seperti itu, tapi rasa sakitku itu nyata! selain itu yang membuatku sangat marah bukanlah bagian itu sialan!."

"Lalu bagian mananya?"

"Kau bilang jika aku merubah diri menjadi gadis kecil itu akan ada banyak gadis kecil imut lain yang datang dan bermain denganku! tapi kenapa yang datang malah yokai mematikan? selain itu dia bahkan kakek-kakek tua! uaaaa. . . mataku sakit melihatnya."

Ada beberapa jenis yokai yang bisa merubah diri, tapi di antara mereka semua yang paling ahli dalam penyamaran adalah tanuki. Sebab selain penampilan, mereka juga bisa meniru persis sifat serta kepribadian dari seseorang. Karena itulah mereka bahkan bisa menipu yokai lain untuk berpikir kalau mereka adalah manusia sungguhan.

Dan untuk suatu alasan mereka juga sangat suka merubah dirinya menjadi seorang gadis kecil yang manis. Alasan yang selalu dilontarkan oleh tanuki di atas kepala Naruto adalah jika mereka berubah menjadi gadis kecil mereka akan lebih mudah mendapatkan simpati.

Hanya saja.

"Padahal aku sudah bersiap untuk begadang dan sepuasnya menyentuh-nyentuh mereka sampai pagi."

Untuk kasus ini sepertinya tanuki yang Naruto kenal hanyalah seorang lolicon kelas kakap. Sama seperti Naruto.

"Sebab tujuanku sudah kesampean aku akan segera pergi dari sini."

Dengan menggunakan foto yang sudah berhasil dia dapat, Sai bisa menggunakan kekuatan Aburatori untuk mengambil organ seseorang tanpa sepengetahuan korbannya. Dengan menggunakan kekuatan itu dia bisa mengambil organ customernya dan menggunakannya sebagai jaminan.

Dia tidak ingin mendapatkan minyak dari organ itu, tapi dia akan menggunakannya untuk memastikan kalau tidak ada satupun customernya yang bermain curang di belakangnya.

Organ yang diambil dengan kekuatan Aburatori tidak akan langsung mati, malah bisa dibilang kalau fungsinya masih berjalan dengan baik meski sudah berada di luar dari tubuh pemiliknya.

Begitu organ seseorang diambil dengan kekuatan Aburatori, organ emulasi akan tercipta dan menggantikan organ tugas organ asli sehingga orang yang jadi korban tidak akan langsung mati. Tapi organ itu hanya mampu bertahan sementara dan akan berhenti bekerja setelah beberapa waktu.

Lalu begitu si pemilik mati organ emulasi itu akan mulai menghilang dan organ seseorang itu akan benar-benar menjadi mayat tanpa organ tertentu di dalamnya.

Dengan kata lain dengan menghubungkan organ emulasi dengan organ asli yang sudah diambil, seseorang bisa terus hidup meski organ tubuhnya sudah berada di ekstrak dari tubuhnya. Lalu jika seseorang itu tidak menuruti apa yang Sai katakan dia bisa langsung membunuh orang yang bersangkutan dengan menghancurkan organ aslinya.

"Tunggu dulu Sai! tolong jangan anggap kalau masalah ini sudah selesai dengan selamatnya si gadis kecil!."

Sai tidak perduli dengan gadis kecil, jika dia perduli tentu dari awal dia tidak akan menggunakan gadis kecil itu sebagai pancingan.

"Kau masih belum dihukum, kau mungkin tidak secara langsung merugikan seseorang tapi paket yang kau ciptakan pasti sudah melukai seseorang."

Sai berhenti bergerak.

"Selain itu kau masih belum menepati janjimu! berikan cincin Hinata padaku."

Sai tersenyum.

"Setelah semua yang sudah pernah aku lakukan, apa kau berpikir kalau aku ini orang yang bisa menepati janji?"

"Kelihatannya tidak."

"Tentu saja."

Sai mengeluarkan sebuah foto lalu melemparkannya ke tanah.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan merebutnya paksa darimu!."

"Merebut?."

Naruto ingin segera berlari dan memukul wajah orang itu, tapi kakinya tidak bisa bergerak. Dan begitu dia melihat ke belakang, seorang wanita dengan pakaian basah sedang memegangi salah satu kakinya.

"Aku kesulitan berjalan, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mengejarmu."

Kakinya terasa berat, tapi berat yang dia rasakan tidak seberat ketika kaki kanannya ditarik oleh Nure onna tadi siang. Yang artinya, meski foto milik Sai memang memiliki kekuatan yokai yang tergambar di dalamnya dan malah bahkan gambar di dalamnya bias bermanifestasi. Tapi kekuatan yokai imitasi itu tidak sebesar aslinya.

"Bersiaplah kau!."

Naruto akhirnya benar-benar berlari dan tidak memperdulikan rasa berat di kedua kakinya. Yang Nure onna lakukan bukanlah benar-benar menarik, melainkan memberikan rasa berat pada seseorang. Dia hanya akan menarik ketika orang yang dipegangnya berhenti bergerak. Karena itulah pemuda itu masih bisa terus berlari.

"Harusnya kau yang bersiap."

Sai kembali melemparkan sebuah foto dari tasnya.

Dan kali ini yang muncul adalah sebuah kertas panjang dan besar berwajah tanpa ekspresi. Makhluk itu melilit tubuh Naruto. Tapi sebab Naruto tahu kalau makhluk itu hanya imitasi, dia tidak ragu untuk mencoba merobeknya.

"Apa kau tidak punya sesuatu yang lebih baik dari ini?"

Naruto berhasil merobeknya, sesaat kemudian makhluk itu menghilang.

"Koleksiku masih banyak."

Di depan Naruto muncul banyak dua ekor anjing, tapi mereka bukan anjing mereka. Anjing yang sedang berlari menuju Naruto adalah Inugami. Seekor yokai yang tercipta dengan sebuah ritual kejam.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini."

Untuk membangkitkan seekor Inugami, seekor anjing harus dikubur hidup-hidup dan disisakan kepalanya untuk tetap berada di atas tanah. Setelah itu di depannya ditaruh makanan yang tidak bisa dicapai. Begitu sehari semalam sudah terlewati anjing yang kelaparan itu dipenggal kepalanya, dan kepalanya ditaruh di tempat tempat yang ramai. Setelah seminggu kepala anjing itu diberi mantra dan disimpan di tempat pemiliknya di dalam lemari, kasur atau tong.

Mereka adalah makhluk yang kelaparan dan penuh dendam.

"Aaahhh. . . ." 

Tangan kanan Naruto digigit dan paha kanan Naruto juga mengalami nasib yang sama.

"Tidak seperti yang lain, Inugami itu asli! aku membuatnya sendiri."

Sekedar digigit anjing Naruto pernah merasakannya, dia bahkan pernah buru banyak anjing dan dikeroyok oleh mereka. Tapi gigitan kedua inugami yang dia rasakan benar-benar ada di level yang berbeda dari yang pernah dia alami dulu.

Taring kedua ingumi itu tertancap dalam sampai ke ototnya, kekuatan gigitannya juga sangat besar sampai Naruto merasa kalau tangan dan kakinya akan hancur.

"Sial!."

Naruto berusaha memukul kepala inugami yang menempel padanya, tapi apapun yang dia lakukan kedua inugami itu tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap fokus untuk menggigit keras-keras kaki dan tangan Naruto. Seakan mereka ingin melepaskan tangan dan kaki pemuda itu dari tubuhnya.

Naruto mematahkan salah satu kaki inugami itu, membutakan matanya dengan menghancurkan bola mata mereka, dan juga membuat rusuk dan apa yang ada di baliknya hancur menggunakan pukulannya.

Tapi mereka tidak mundur. Mereka terus menggigit Naruto dengan kuat, seakan hanya itu yang mereka tahu di dunia ini.

"Bagi mereka perintahku adalah mutlak, dan jangan berpikir kau bisa lolos hanya dengan mengorbankan tangan dan kakimu? kau sudah mengetahui rahasiaku karena itulah kau harus mati."

Sai melemparkan dua buah foto ke tanah. Kemudian. . .

"Aku akan berusaha membuat kematianmu tidak sakit, ok?."

Seorang wanita cantik berambut silver, Yuki onna muncul. Dan begitu dia muncul udara di sekitar Naruto menjadi sangat dingin. Perlahan, perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit udara dingin mulai membuat Naruto tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Dalam hanya beberapa menit saja tubuh Naruto mulai terasa membeku, tidak. Bukan hanya terasa, tubuhnya memang mulai membaku. Bahkan darahnya saja sudah tidak bisa mengalir dari lukanya.

"Aku di dataran rendah tapi kena hipotermia. . hahah . . ."

Kepalanya terasa sangat berat, dia kesulitan menarik nafas. Pandangannya mulai kabur dan kabur, apa yang hanya berada beberapa meter di depannya mulai terlihat sangat jauh. Cukup jauh sampai membuatnya merasa kalau dia tidak akan bisa mencapainya.

Diapun berhenti, lalu ketika dia berhenti. Yokai imitasi dari Nure onna mulai menariknya ke belakang begitu Naruto terjatuh ke tanah.

"K. . . . ."

Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi mulutnya sudah kaku dan tidak bisa lagi digerakan.

"Ini akhirnya."

Yang terakhir muncul adalah Aburatori, kemudian di belakangnya penusuk daging yang jumlahnya tidak terhitung mulai muncul dari lubang tak terlihat di udara.

"Heheh. . ."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tersenyum, tapi dengan ini semua organmu akan berpindah keluar dan dibekukan."

Dengan kata lain Naruto akan mati.

Seperti peluru, penusuk daging yang jumlahnya sangat banyak itu melesat ke tubuh Naruto dan semuanya berakhir.

Semuanya harusnya sudah berakhir, Naruto tidak bisa kabur maupun kembali melawan. Takdirnya sudah selesai dan kematian tidak bisa dihindari. Tapi Sai merasa apa yang dia inginkan belum terjadi.

Dengan ekspresi yang hanya bisa dideksripsikan antara waspada dan penasaran.

"Untuk yang pertama. . . aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Aburatori bisa meniru gate of babylon(3), kalau gilgamesh(4) mengetahuinya aku yakin kalau dia akan langsung memenggal kepalmu."

Suara Naruto bisa Sai dengar keluar dari kabut dingin yang ditimbulkan oleh kekuatan Yuki onna.

"Tolong berhentilah pura-pura kalau kau belum menyadari jika aku ini bukan manusia."

"Aku sendiri sempat ragu. ."

Begitu kabut mulai menghilang tersapu angin malam Sai bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

Sepasang telinga panjang berbulu oranye diselingi garis berwarna hitam menjulang dari kepala pemuda itu, mata yang tadi biru berubah menjadi merah, susunan gigi yang normal tiba-tiba jadi diisi taring yang mengintip dari mulutnya, lalu. . . sembilan ekor besar penuh bulu oranye menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau mengubah penampilanmu menjadi seorang laki-laki? bukankah biasanya kitsune itu lebih suka jadi perempuan seperti saudaramu si tanuki?."

Kitsune, atau gampangnya musang adadalah hewan yang dianggap spesial oleh orang-orang di negara ini. Mereka dipercaya memiliki kecerdasan setara manusia, memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang terus bertambah seiring bertambahnya umur mereka. Dan satu lagi, mereka juga bisa merubah bentuknya menjadi manusia.

Di dalam legenda mereka digambarkan dengan berbagai macam karakter, ada yang licik dan suka menipu, ada yang setia sebagai kekasih, dan ada juga yang digambarkan sebagai penjaga yang bisa dipercaya.

"Karena dari lahir aku ini laki-laki! dan aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai orang tidak normal yang suka crossdressing! dan tanuki ini bukan saudaraku!."

Naruto mengangkat tanuki di atas kepalanya yang sedang menggigil kedinginan.

"Uuuuuu. . . . rasa dinginnya membuatku sampai ingin mati."

"Ahahaha. . . maafkan aku membuatmu hampir mati."

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau ikut membawaku ke kamar mandi saat kau bersama Hanabi."

"Ahahah. . . rasanya itu tidak mungkin, kau kan sudah tua jadi carilah seseorang seumuranmu untuk dilihat rupa telanjangnya."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kalimat itu dari seseorang yang bahkan lebih tua dariku."

"Benar juga, mulai dari sini sepertinya keadaan akan semakin berbahaya karena itulah aku akan melemparmu ke tempat Hinata, aku yakin di sana kau akan aman."

"Aku bukan ben….aaaaaaaa."

Naruto sudah melempar tanuki itu bahkan sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Sai mempersiapkan kameranya untuk memotret Naruto, tapi begitu dia mengangkat benda itu lensanya langsung pecah dan dalam sekejap kamera yang berada di tangannya remuk menjadi kepingan-kepingan plastik.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau mengambil foto seseorang tanpa ijin itu tidak baik?"

Sai melemparkan sisa-sisa kameranya lalu mengambil foto-foto yang berada di tasnya.

"Jadi? kenapa Yokai sepertimu melayani manusia? kau punya kecerdasan setingkat manusia jadi aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kau dijinakan lalu dijadikan peliharaan? atau mungkin Hoshi no tama milikmu dicuri oleh orang dari keluarga ini?"

"Yokai? ya aku memang yokai tapi aku juga bukan yokai? aku hewan normal, aku roh, aku yokai, aku pembawa pesan, dan aku juga dewa?."

"Kenapa ada banyak sekali tanda tanyanya?."

Kitsune adalah makhluk supranatural yang punya banyak tahap kehidupan.

Mereka adalah hewan normal, tapi ketika mereka mendapatkan umur yang panjang mereka mulai mendapatkan kekuatan supranatural dari lingkungan di sekitarnya. Ketika mereka mati, mereka tidak berubah menjadi roh sepenuhnya yang artinya mereka bukan hantu.

Kekuatan supranatural mereka mulai lebih cepat berkembang ketika mereka bangkit lagi dari kematian, begitu hitungan umur mereka bertambah kekuatan supranatural yang mereka miliki juga terus bertambah. Selain itu pengalam mereka juga bertambah, yang membuat mereka jadi semakin bijaksana ketika mereka semakin tua.

Dan sebab mereka sudah tidak bisa mati, pengetahuan serta kekuatan mereka akan terus bertambah tanpa pernah berhenti. Pertumbuhan fisik, kekuatan supranatural, serta kemampuan spiritualnya ditandai dengan banyaknya ekor mereka.

Ya, level seekor Kitsune bisa dilihat dari banyaknya ekor yang mereka miliki. Dan meski pertumbuhan mereka tidak bisa dibatasi, tapi meteran kemampuan mereka punya batas. Dan batas terakhir dari seekor kitsune adalah sembilan.

Seekor kitsune yang sudah memiliki sembilan ekor hanya bisa dikategorikan ke dalam dua label. Maximum dan lebih dari maximum.

Lalu ketika mereka sudah ada pada level itu, mereka sudah bisa membuat sebuah keajaiban. Dan apapun itu, sesuatu yang bisa menciptakan keajaiban akan dianggap sebagai dewa.

"Jadi kitsune itu dewa ya? ahahaha. . . "

"Tidak juga? tadi aku hanya membicarakan diriku sendiri? dan di luar sana tentu saja ada kitsune yang hanya bisa dikategorikan sebagai yokai."

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?."

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang? aku akan menghukumu! tapi tenang saja aku hanya akan menyerahkanmu pada polisi setelah mengambil cincin Hinata darimu."

"Sayangnya aku masih tidak mau melakukan keduanya! aku tidak mau dihukum dan aku tidak ingin memberikan cincin itu padamu."

"Jadi kau mau melawan dewa?."

Mata Sai menyipit.

"Apa kau tidak pernah dengar apa yang namanya pembunuh dewa? kalau kau tahu seharusnya kau juga tahu kalau manusia membunuh dewa bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan! selain itu kau hanya dianggap dewa jadi bukan berarti kau memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan dewa!"

Sai membuka tasnya lebar-lebar lalu menjatuhkan semua isinya ke tanah.

"Aku akan menangkapmu dan menjadikanmu peliharaanku!."

Bertumpuk-tumpuk foto yokai yang dia keluarkan mulai bergerak sendiri dan berterbangan di sekitar Sai. Kemudian setelah mengeluarkan sedikit cahaya dalam berbagai macam warna yokai yang jumlahnya sangat banyak mengepung kedua pemuda itu.

"Masih ada lagi."

Sai memungut belasan roll film dari tanah lalu menariknya paksa lalu melemparkan semuanya ke udara.

Langit dan di atas mereka berdua tidak lagi terlihat terlihat karena tertutup oleh yokai yang mengelilinginya.

"Ini lumayan merepotkan juga."

Meski semuanya adalah yokai imitasi, tapi kekuatan yang mereka miliki adalah nyata. Selain itu jumlah dari setiap yokai adalah lebih dari satu. Jadi meski misalnya kekuatan Yuki onna palsu adalah sepersepuluh Yuki onna yang sesungguhnya, maka jika ada sepuluh Yuki onna palsu kekuatan yang dimiliki mereka akan sama dengan Yuki onna asli.

"Sai sepertinya kau meremehkanku, aku memang hanya dianggap dewa tapi bukan berarti aku tidak memiliki kekuatan dewa."

Kitsune juga dikenal sebagai pembawa pesan, mereka membawa pesan dari pemuja ke dewa yang dipuja. Legenda yang paling terkenal adalah hubungannya dengan Inari, tapi bukan berarti kitsune hanya menyampaikan pesan pada Inari.

Dia juga adalah kurir untuk banyak dewa lain.

"Lalu gara-gara kemajuan super pesat manusia setelah perang dunia kedua, banyak sekali dewa di negara ini yang mulai pulang dan menganggap kalau manusia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?"

"Mereka masih ingin melakukan tugasnya tapi mereka tidak mau melakukannya sendiri, selain itu kebanyakan dari mereka juga tidak suka turun ke dunia dan misalkan mereka turun ke duniapun hal yang bisa mereka lakukan sangat terbatas sebab mereka tidak diijinkan melakukan kontak langsung."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi aku benar-benar ingin kau segera berhenti."

Naruto tidak memperdulikan Sai dan kembali bicara.

"Karena itulah mereka memberiku sebuah peraturan khusus! mereka mengijinkanku untuk meminjam kekuatan mereka."

Dengan cepat tubuh Naruto mulai berubah, penampilan manusianya mulai menghilang dan bentuk tubuhnya mulai menyerupai sebuah hewan. Wajahnya jadi berbulu dan mempunyai hidung serta mulut yang panjang. Kedua tangannya menjadi kaki dan kaki belakanganya berganti persendian.

Dia tidak lagi berdiri dengan dua kaki melainkan empat, lalu tubuhnya jadi langsing dan kekar di saat yang bersamaan. Lalu ekornya yang sembilan menjadi sangat panjang dan besar. Sai yang melihat pemandangan itu mulai kehilangan rasa tenangnya dan ketakutannya perlahan terlihat di jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau bilang kau ini dewa? kurasa kau lebih tepat di sebut monster."

Wajah musang Naruto hanya menunjukan senyum, dan senyum yang ditunjukan olehnya adalah sebuah senyum licik yang menunjukan tajamnya gigi-giginya. Ditambah dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang kini setara dengan gedung bertingkat ketakutan yang dia pancarkan jauh lebih mengintimidasi.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan kananya untuk menangkap Sai yang kini kelihatan hanya seperti seekor serangga. Dan meski pemuda itu mencoba lari, usahanya sama sekali tidak berhasil. Membuatnya kini sedang digenggam dengan erat oleh Naruto.

"Jangan ketakutan begitu, aku bilang akan menyerahkanmu ke polisi kan? sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan dengan mereka."

Suara besar berat yang Naruto gunakan sama sekali tidak bisa membuat seseorang tenang.

Yokai imitasi yang dikeluarkan Sai menyerang Naruto tanpa henti, tapi seakan tidak merasakan apa-apa Naruto hanya melihat mereka semua dengan tatapan bosan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kesembilan ekornya untuk menjaga mereka tidak mengaggu pembicaraan satu arahnya dengan Sai.

"Berhubung mereka semua itu berasal dari kertas kurasa aku hanya perlu membakarnya."

Naruto menghadapkan wajahnya ke langit, setelah itu dia membuka mata merah besarnya lebar-lebar lalu memandang ke sebuah titik di langit yang gelap. Sesaat kemudian Naruto kembali tersenyum lalu menyarankan Sai untuk. .

"Tutup matamu bocah jika kau tidak ingin buta!."

Daripada takut buta, Sai lebih takut dengan Naruto. Dia menutup mata.

"Terbakarlah kalian semuaaaaa!."

Kekuatan yang dipinjamnya adalah kekuatan untuk mampu membakar apapun, dia mendapatkannya dari Kagu-Tsuchi atau Hinokagutsuchi. Dewa yang apinya terlalu liar sampai-sampai memaksa ayahnya sendiri Izanagi untuk memenggal kepalanya dan membagi tubuhnya ke delapan gunung berapi.

Dari tempat tinggal pribadinya, Hinata mampu melihat sebuah ledakan besar yang diiringi api yang terbakar sampai melambung ratusan meter ke udara dari bagian ujung tanah milik keluarganya. Dia tidak bisa melihat secara jelas apa yang ada di dalamnya sebab cahaya yang ditimbulkan sangat menyilaukan serta hawa panasnya bahkan sampai membuatnya tidak mau melihat ke arahnya secara langsung.

"Hah. . . dia dapat masalah lagi."

Tapi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan pemuda itu, sebab tanpa dicaritahupun sudah jelas kalau yang membuatnya kena masalah adalah Hinata sendiri.

"Uuuhhh. . . waktunya tidur."

9 : Hyuga Hinata.

Tidak seperti hari sebelumnya, kali ini Hinata bangun enam jam lebih dari waktu bangunnya yang biasa. Yang artinya sekarang dia sudah membuka mata meski waktu baru menunjukan pukul enam pagi.

Dan ketika Hinata bangun pagi, berarti hari itu adalah hari spesial.

Hari ini bukan hari libur nasional, dan meski hari ini hari libur nasionalpun Hinata tidak akan mau repot-repot bangun pagi mengingat setiap hari adalah hari liburnya. Hari spesial yang Hinata maksud adalah hari spesial di mana dia mendapatkan kembali cincin lamanya yang sudah hilang selama sepuluh tahun.

Tentu saja Hinata tahu kalau mendapatkan benda itu hampir tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan, tapi memberikan tugas tidak mungkin pada Naruto adalah salah satu dari kegiatan sehari-harinya. Sehingga dia bisa memberikan perintah itu dengan mudah.

Sampai saat ini, apa yang Hinata minta pada Naruto selalu bisa pemuda itu turuti. Tapi meski begitu, tidak terlalu jauh di dalam hatinya misalkan Naruto tidak bisa melakukannyapun dia tidak akan marah.

Kemarin Hinata mengancam akan membiarkan Naruto mati, tapi masalah itu sudah lama dia selesaikan. Jadi misi Naruto berhasil atau gagalpun pemuda itu tidak akan mati. Tapi meski sebenarnya Naruto sudah tahupun, dia tidak akan pulang tanpa berusaha dulu untuk memenuhi permintaan Hinata.

Dari luar Hinata memang akan kelihatan marah besar, tapi di dalam dia berterima kasih pada Naruto karena sudah mau menuruti saja keegoisannya.

Dan hari spesial dadakan yang baru saja dia buat itu adalah salah satu bentuk rasa terima kasih tidak langsung Hinata. Bukan hanya untuk cincin yang masih belum jelas kabarnya ketemu atau tidak itu. Tapi untuk semua hal yang sudah dilakukan oleh Naruto deminya, demi mereka bertiga.

Ketiga bersaudara Hyuga.

Sambil berjalan ke dapur dan menyiapkan berbagai macam peralatan yang normalnya tidak akan dia sentuh sendiri. Dia mulai mengingatkan dirinya sendiri akan sebuah hal untuk membuatnya tidak mengeluh dan tetap termotivasi.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Baginya, keberadaan pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting. Cukup penting sampai Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan dunia tanpa adanya pemuda itu.

Kenangannya tentang Naruto bisa dia telusuri sangat jauh sampai ke posisi dia baru bisa mengingat. Bahkan hubungan di antara mereka berdua sudah terjalin sejak Hinata mulai membuka matanya. Ketika dia baru lahir.

Hinata mulai menyadari ada yang aneh pada Naruto saat dia masih SD, tapi dia baru yakin betul kalau Naruto bukan manusia saat dia masuk SMP.

Naruto adalah seekor kitsune, dia punya banyak julukan tapi biasanya dia akan diasosiasikan dengan Inari. Walau sekarang sepertinya keadaan sudah berubah.

Ketika Hinata terus bertumbuh dan berkembang, penampilan luar Naruto sama sekali tidak berubah dari pertama kali dia melihat pemuda itu. Ketika belum sekolah Naruto seperti itu, ketika TK Naruto seperti itu, ketika SD Naruto seperti itu, ketika SMP dia seperti itu, dan sekarangpun Naruto masih punya penampilan yang sama dengan dirinya yang sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Waktu sudah meninggalkannya.

Karena itulah posisi pemuda itu terhadap Hinata selalu berubah. Dia adalah orang tua baik yang mengasuh Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang, dia adalah teman dekat yang selalu menemani Hinata dalam keadaan apapun, dia adalah kakak yang selalu bisa diandalkan.

"Sekarang aku harus menganggapnya sebagai apa?"

Hinata tahu kalau Naruto adalah makhluk yang sudah punya umur sangat panjang, dia tidak tahu kapan Naruto lahir tapi setidaknya dia tahu kalau umurnya sudah lebih tua dari umur kelurganya berdiri. Ratusan tahun? mungkin lebih.

Jika umur dimasukan dalam pertimbangan, tentu berapapun umur Hinata dia akan dipaksa memanggil Naruto sebagai kakek. Hanya sebab penampilannya sama dengan remaja enam belas tahun, Hinata memutuskan kalau umur tidak terlalu penting dan menentukan posisi Naruto berdasarkan penampilannya saja.

Hinata melihat ke arah kompor yang di atasnya berisi panci besar.

"Ahh. . . sekarang aku harus menunggu selama tiga jam, kurasa aku akan bersih-bersih dulu."

Semua kebutuhan Hinata selalu dilayani oleh seseorang, dan tentu saja urusan makanan juga sudah ditangani oleh orang lain. Tapi meski begitu ada sebuah pengecualian di mana dia akan memasak sendiri.

Satu, dia akan memasak ketika semua saudaranya menginap di tempatnya.

Sekarang dia tidak memasak sesering itu, tapi ketika Neji masih belum bekerja dan Hanabi masih belum sibuk dengan urusan sekolahnya. Yang bertanggung jawab atas sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam keduanya adalah Hinata.

Begitu Neji pergi dan bekerja Hinata kehilangan motivasi dan mulai berhenti memasak.

Dua, ketika adik perempuannya merengek minta dibuatkan sesuatu.

Hinata adalah seorang perempuan, dan Hanabi juga adalah seorang perempuan. Tapi meski mereka punya jenis kelamin sama Hinata tidak bisa menghindari serangan psikologis Hanabi yang selalu berhasil memancing insting maternalnya untuk keluar.

Hinata tahu kalau Hanabi punya banyak wajah, tapi meski begitu dia tidak bisa bilang tidak ketika gadis kecil itu meminta sesuatu padanya. Apa yang dia rasakan persis sama dengan Naruto saat melihat Hinata merengek.

Yang ketiga, ketika sebuah hari spesial datang. Dan yang menentukan sebuah hari spesial atau tidak adalah Hinata sendiri, karena itulah hari spesial Hinata tidak bisa dipastikan kapan saja terjadinya.

Hinata ingin mandi setelah berpanas-panasan di dapur, tapi jika dia mandi sekarang dia berpikir kalau dia tidak akan kelihatan segera lagi saat siang nanti. Karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk membuang waktu dengan membersihkan tempat tinggalnya dan merapikan semua isinya.

Selain menyediakan makanan, pelayan yang mengurus Hinata tidak dia ijinkan untuk untuk mengotak atik tempat tinggalnya. Sebab baginya mereka adalah pekerja ayahnya, dan tempat tinggalnya meski memang dibangun dari uang ayahnya tapi tempat itu sudah serahkan padanya. Yang artinya tempat itu sudah jadi miliknya sendiri.

Dan dia tidak mau orang lain mengurusi tempat pribadinya. Tapi tentu dia juga tidak ingin mengurus tempat itu sendiri sehingga ujung-ujungnya Narutolah yang selalu jadi korban dan dipaksa untuk membersihkan bangunan itu.

"Sebab ini adalah hari spesial aku akan memberikannya diskon."

Hinata mengikatkan sebuah kain panjang ke kepalanya, lalu kedua tangannya memegang sapu dan kemoceng.

Dengan begitu, tiga jam terlewati dan Hinatapun kembali melanjutkan masakanya setelah mencuci tangannya sampai bersih.

Proses masak Hinata memakan waktu sampai satu jam. Dia punya banyak pengetahuan tentang masakan, tapi skill masaknya tidaklah setinggi Soma-kun(5). Karena itulah dia baru selesai masak setelah jam sepuluh lebih beberapa menit.

Kali ini dia benar-benar pergi mandi. Kamar mandi tertutup rapat, jadi tidak bisa ada yang melihat apa saja yang dia lakukan. Tapi yang jelas, Hinata baru keluar setelah satu jam penuh.

Dia masuk ke kamarnya lalu mencari pakaian terbaik yang dia miliki, setelah itu dia keluar dan menyiapkan makanan yang dia jaga tetap hangat ke bagian depan tempat tinggalnya. Setelah itu duduk lalu menunggu Naruto pulang.

"Kuharap dia tidak melupakan janjinya?"

Atau lebih tepatnya perintah.

Hinata meminta Naruto untuk pulang tidak lebih dari jam dua belas, dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas lebih lima puluh lima. Hinata merasa khawatir meski dia tahu kalau dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu. Oleh karena itu dia mencoba menjaga wajahnya tetap kelihatan tenang.

"Akhirnya. . ."

Dia mendengar suara langkah kaki cepat yang kemungkinan berasal dari seseorang yang sedang berlari. Dia juga mendengar suara nafas tersengal yang sepertinya berasal dari orang yang terus lari dalam waktu lama.

Lalu.

"Maafkan aku! aku tidak menyangka kalau dengan membakar semua yokai orang itu cincin itu akan kembali ke masa lalu."

"Kau terlambat! dan apa itu berarti kau tidak menemukan cincinku?"

Naruto tidak terlambat, dua jarum jam tepat berada di angka dua belas saat Naruto masuk ke tempatnya. Selain itu seperti yang sudah dibilang tadi, Hinata tidak benar-benar marah walau permintaanya tidak terkabul.

"Tentu saja aku berhasil, kau kira aku ini siapa? hehe."

Naruto tersenyum dan menunjukan sebuah cincin di tangannya.

"Kenapa cincinku jadi relic?."

"Tenang saja, hal yang bisa dilakukan relic ini hanyalah bercahaya saat sedang gelap."

"Bukan itu pert. . . . . lupakan."

Hinata menyadari kalau tubuh Naruto benar-benar kotor dan penuh luka, tapi jadi gadis baik yang perhatian bukanlah karakternya. Karena itulah yang dia bilang. . .

"Kau mengotori lantainya! cepat mandi dan ke sini lagi! kau belum makan kan?"

Hinata segera berdiri dan mendorong Naruto menuju kamar mandi lewat beranda, kaki Naruto penuh lumpur dan basah serta banyak tanah kering yang jatuh dari pakaiannya dan membuat lantai yang sudah bersih menjadi sangat kotor.

Tapi Hinata tidak memperdulikannya dan terus mendorong Naruto.

Sampai ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?"

"Memangnya kau tidak lihat? aku sedang memandikanmu."

"Jangan membuatnya jadi kedengaran erotis, tidak! tapi keadaanku sepertinya memang benar-benar erotis."

Naruto sedang duduk di atas kursi kecil dengan hanya handuk menutupi pinggang sampai pahanya. Dan di belakangnya, Hinata yang masih mengenakan kimono sedang memberikan service creambath pada kepala Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bertingkah malu-malu begitu? bukankah kau sudah melakukan hal semacam ini dengan Hanabi."

Dan juga dengan Hinata ketika dia masih kecil.

Dia masih ingat betul bagaimana Naruto memegang-megang seluruh tubuhnya ketika dia masih hanya seorang gadis kecil. Tentu saja saat itu dia belum merasa malu menunjukan tubuhnya pada Naruto.

"Ughhh. . . ."

Hinata menjambak rambut Naruto dengan keras. Kalau dia mengingat kejadian itu saat ini, dia malah akan jadi malu sendiri dan tidak bisa melanjutkan apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Ya kau memang benar tapi posisinya terbalik! memandikan seorang gadis kecil itu menyenangkan tapi dimandikan gadis kecil rasanya itu benar-benar salah."

"Kurasa semua pilihan yang kau miliki sudah salah! dasar lolicon!."

"Memangnya salah jadi lolicon!? mengaggumi keimutan gadis kecil adalah sebuah kenikamat yang sangat luar biasa! melihat mereka tumbuh dan memeriksa perkembangan mereka adalah sebuah kesenangan! aku malah berpikir kalau orang yang tidak tergerak hatinya setelah melihat gadis kecil imut itu tidak normal."

"Hehhh. . ."

Hinata menghela nafas panjang.

Naruto adalah seorang lolicon akut, rasa cintanya pada gadis kecil sudah ada pada taraf yang mengkhawatirkan. Tapi dia bukan jadi lolicon karena masalah mental, melainkan karena dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Penampilannya hanya seperti seorang pemuda enam belas tahun, tapi umurnya yang sesungguhnya adalah lebih dari ratusan tahun dan bahkan mungkin ribuan tahun. Karena itulah siapapun gadisnya, berapapun umurnya, bagi Naruto mereka semua adalah seorang gadis kecil.

Tidak ada wanita yang seumurannya, dan jika lolicon didefinisikan dengan rasa suka abnormal pada gadis yang umurnya terpaut lima tahun di bawah si laki-laki. Maka Naruto adalah lolicon abadi.

Tidak ada wanita yang cukup dewasa untuknya, karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk jadi lolicon sejati dan menerima wanita berapapun usianya asal mereka manis dan imut. Sebab berapapun usia si wanita, bagi Naruto mereka hanya anak kecil.

Dan mungkin, Naruto juga melihat Hinata hanya sebagai anak kecil.

"Sekarang diamlah dan biarkan aku menggosok punggumu."

"Kurasa kau sudah bisa berhenti Hinata, sepertinya aku sudah tidak kuat lagi."

"Tidak kuat apa?"

"Kalau kau tidak segera keluar. . ."

". . . . ."

"Aku kan menelanjangimu dan balas memandikanmuuuuu!."

"Heh? memangnya kau berani?"

Acara mandi mereka berdua berakhir dengan Naruto kembali dimandikan oleh Hinata.

Dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

10 : Hyuga Hinata.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang tengah sambil makan siang. Tentu dengan masakan yang Hinata buat paginya. Naruto sudah bersih dan berganti pakaian, serta luka-luka kecil yang dia miliki juga sudah ditambal dengan beberapa lembar plester.

"Hey Naruto, cincinnya."

"Ah. . aku hampir lupa."

Kedewasaan Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa Hinata capai, seberapa keraspun dia mengejarnya, dan sebrapapun pengetahuan serta pengalaman yang Hinata kumpulkan. Semua itu tidak akan cukup untuk mendekati Naruto yang sudah hidup selama ribuan tahun.

Sampai umur berapapun Hinata tidak akan bisa mencapai level Naruto.

Oleh karena itulah, dia akan berhenti berusaha.

Tapi meski berhenti berusaha mengejar, bukan berarti Hinata menyerah. Dia tidak bisa menyamai Naruto di pada jalur yang sama dengan pemuda itu, tapi dia bisa mengambil jalan lain untuk bisa berada terus di samping Naruto.

Jika kau tidak bisa mengejarnya seberapa keraspun kau berusaha, berhentilah mengejar dan suruh orang itu untuk mundur dan menyamakan levelnya denganmu. Adalah cara berpikir Hinata.

Jika Hinata tidak bisa berada di tempat setinggi Naruto, yang perlu dia lakukan adalah menariknya turun dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk menyesuaikannya.

"Ini. . ."

Lalu jika Hinata tidak akan pernah dianggap dewasa oleh Naruto, dia tidak akan jadi dewasa. Kalau Naruto menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil, maka dia kan jadi anak kecil.

Dia akan mengganggunya setiap hari, dia akan melakukan banyak hal gila untuk menarik perhatiannya, dia akan meminta banyak hal aneh secara egois pada Naruto. Dan dia juga akan terus menggantukan dirinya pada pemuda itu.

Hinata sudah memutuskan kalau dia akan jadi anak kecil untuk Naruto.

Dan salah satu sifat dasar anak kecil adalah egois. Seperti yang sudah disebut di atas.

"Hmmm."

Hinata tidak langsung mengambil cincin itu dari Naruto, melainkan gadis itu mengulurkan tangan kirinya pada Naruto.

"Hinata kau tahu kan apa arti dari tindakanmu?"

Tentu saja dia tahu, seorang pria memasangkan cincin pada seorang gadis adalah bukti kalau dia ingin menikahi si gadis dengan melamarnya. Tapi di saat seperti inilah Hinata akan pura-pura bodoh.

"Kau hanya memasangkan cincin ke jariku, kau sudah pernah melakukannya kan dulu?"

"Tapi dulu kau masih kecil."

"Memangnya ada bedanya?"

Saat itu Hinata masih kecil, tapi sekarangpun Hinata masih kecil jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Naruto. Karena itulah sekarang maupun dulu sama sekali tidak ada bedanya.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan baiklah kalau begitu."

Naruto memegang telapak tangan kiri Hinata.

"Kenapa aku jadi tiba-tiba grogi begini?."

Dan yang grogi bukan hanya Naruto. Begitu telapak tangannya digenggam, tiba-tiba jantung Hinata juga jadi berdetak lebih kencang.

". . . ."

Naruto mencoba jari-jari Hinata, tapi berhubung cincin itu dibuat untuk dipakai anak kecil ukurannya tidak pas di jari di mana normalnya cincin disematkan. Oleh karena itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk memasukannya ke jari terkecil Hinata. Jari kelingking.

"Sudah selesai."

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Sampai saat ini Hinata dibingungkan bagaimana dia memposisikan Naruto di dalam hidupnya. Tapi akhirnya dia punya pandangan yang jernih bagaimana dia melihat Naruto mulai dari sekarang.

Banyak kisah tentang kitsune, tapi yang paling sering digunakan sebagai material drama tv adalah salah satu rolenya sebagai istri maupun kekasih.

Ada saat di mana Hinata menganggap Naruto sebagai orang tuanya.

Ada saat di mana Hinata menganggap Naruto adalah teman baiknya.

Ada saat di mana Hinata menganggap Naruto itu kakak yang selalu bisa dia andalkan.

Posisinya memang berbeda-beda, tapi meski anggapan Hinata pada Naruto selalu berubah. Ada satu hal yang selama enam belas tahun kehidupannya tidak pernah berubah.

Yaitu rasa sukanya pada Naruto.

Tidak, apa yang Hinata rasakan bukanlah sekedar suka.

Ya, sejak dulu rasa cintanya pada Naruto tidak pernah berubah.

Yang itu baru benar.

"Kurasa mulai hari ini aku akan memposisikanmu sebagai love interest."

"Apa yang kau bilang Hinata?"

"Bukan apa-apa. . . hehehe."

Dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena itulah dia mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dengan senyumannya.

". . . ."

Dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto tidak perduli lagi dengan pertanyaannya tadi.

* * *

1 Meja kecil pendek.

2 Game + Anime Little busters

3 Noble phantasm milik Gilgamesh

4 Salah satu karakter dalam seri Fate/

5 shokugeki no soma (Yukihira soma)

Yang penasaran bagaiman rupa si gadis kecil silahkan kunjungi link di bawah setelah diterjemahkan ke address yang bentuknya benar. Atau gampangnya liat cover.

narutodotwikiadotcomslahswikishalsheadmanpersenduapuluhtujusunderscoregranddaughter

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
